You Hate What I Love
by imusic247
Summary: Bella Swan is rich and popular.The bad boy, Edward Cullen wants to do her.She constantly teases him and thinks its funny.Her best friend,Alice and Rosalie,both think that she likes him and don't let her go near him.Will they end up together? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

You Hate What I Love

**BPOV**

I sighed; right in front of me in my history class sat the most gorgeous man that I've ever laid eyes on. Sad part was that he was also a man-whore. I was unfortunate to find someone so cute, but not able to have the guts to talk to him. My best friends, Rosalie and Alice Hale, didn't know about my thoughts upon Edward Cullen. I for sure didn't like him, but I still found him handsome, there isn't anything wrong with that! Alice thought Jasper McCarty, my step-brother, was hot and Rosalie thought my brother, Emmett was a fucking angel sent just for her.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a cough from in front of me. I looked up to see none other than, Edward Cullen smiling his famous crooked smile. I tilted my head in confusion, what did he want from me. I should ask him not myself.

"What do you want," I asked, half-heartily.

His expression changed from normal to instant flirty, "You, baby."

Before I could respond to his stupid comment, Jasper, who was seated next to me growled, "Not in a million years!"

Edward's eyes flickered from Jazz's back to me, "So, you're fucking your step-brother?"

His stupid comments were just pissing me off. I pulled my arm back and launched my harder punch right in the middle of his gorgeous face. He stepped back after receiving my present. His eyes were flaring with anger.

"You, bitch! You broke my nose," he yelled at me, as blood gushed out of his nose.

Crap, blood. I started feeling dizzy by the sight of the crimson blood pouring out of his nose. I never knew my punch was that hard? I guess Emmett was right I did have an awesome right hook. I stumbled next to Jasper. He knew my phobia with blood.

"Bella, it's nothing. Calm down, it's just a little blood," Jasper told me, trying to comfort me and avert myself from fainting.

I felt myself slowly drifting away and into the darkness of unconsciousness. I lost balance and was waiting to hit the floor, but I never did because after I fell in the dark, my feet were instantly lifted from the ground.

**EPOV**

That fucking bitch! She broke my nose! I knew that, because my dad's a doctor. Blood was raining out of my nose like there was no tomorrow. I held my head back slightly pinching the top of my nose. My eyes flickered to Bella Swan, the most popular girl in Forks. She was fucking rich, fucking drop dead gorgeous and so damn smart! Her family moved here, because her step-mother was getting tired of the city. She was a fashion designer and decided to continue working in the fashion industry, but from home. Her father on the other hand was an old rock star. Wait, why on earth was I thinking of Bella's family? Oh that's right, she's the only girl, except for her two best friends, who I haven't fucked. I wanted her badly, but everyone knew that if I did, I wouldn't be alive the next. Her two brothers were really protective of her!

Apparently, that in her old school, some guy slapped her butt and Emmett and Jasper kicked his ass and the next day the guy came back with crutches, a broken arm and a black eye. Just being told crutches meant that she was off limits.

I hadn't realized that she had fainted, Jasper was holding her. Before he left the room with his sister in his arms, Mr. Leon came walking in with a really confused look. He looked at me and then at the fainted girl in Jasper's arms.

He yelled out, "What the hell happened here?"

No one wanted to answer Mr. Leon when he was mad. Jasper said with confidence, "Bella past out at the sight of blood."

Mr. Leon rolled his eyes at Jasper, "Of course," he said to Jasper and then looked at me, "And what about you, Mr. Cullen?"

I whispered, "Bella punched me in the nose."

Mr. Leon's eyes popped out of his head and then responded to both of us after he regained control over himself, "Alright, you three may leave to go to the nurse's office."

Jasper and I walked away in a rush. Jasper was walking away from me after we had rushed down the hall. What the hell? One moment you're with me the next you aren't. I didn't care; James would be in peeing in his pants, if he found out that Bella Swan had made me bleed. The only thing that was bothering me was that, how could I still find Bella hot after she punched me? Wait, I wasn't thinking straight. It wasn't that I thought her body was hot, not that it isn't, but I thought that her punching me was _hot._

Before I could open the nurse's door, Jasper stopped me.

"Talk to her ever again and it won't be Bella punching you," he sneered at me deadly.

Okay, I was about to shit in my pants. He fucking scared the living crap out of me when he sneered at me. What the hell? I simply nodded, not trusting my voice, though I knew he could read it from my face that I was scared shitless.

We both walked in and the nurse came running in the room, "What happened?"

Jasper quickly explained our situation, since I couldn't say a word yet. She told Jasper to lay Bella on the cot in her office while she took care of me.

I stood up and she handed me a wet cloth. I placed it on my nose, but I already knew it was broken to instead I asked her, "Mrs. Dubose, may I leave? I know that my nose is broken."

She didn't smile, "Cullen, sit back down. I'll be back after looking at Ms. Swan. Move from that seat and you're going to be kissing detention for the next three weeks."

After she left, I pulled out my phone to text my dad. Told him that I was hurt and that Mrs. Dubose wasn't letting me go and pressed send. A minute later, I heard the phone ring at the reception.

"Hello," the receptionist said, "Yes...Of course, Mr. Cullen...Right away...Alright...Goodbye."

And then I heard the phone placed back on the receiver. The next minute, the door to the nurse's office flung open as an angry Mrs. Dubose walked to me.

"You may leave!"

She yelled and went back to precious Bella. I froze; did I just call Isabella Swan precious? Yes, yes I did? What the hell was wrong with me? I left the school in a rush and rethought of my stupid thoughts.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I wasn't in class anymore. I was in a white room which I was familiar with. I was in the nurse's office. I slowly got up, when I moved a millimetre; someone's hands flew to help me up. I looked and saw Jasper there with a worried expression. I sighed at him and his expression full of worry and concern.

"Jazz, I'm fine. Calm down," I told him.

He nodded before pulling me in a hug, "I was so worried."

I giggled, "Jasper, this happens all the time!"

He chuckled as well, "I know, but I don't think I'm used to it just yet. You're my little sister; I don't think I'll ever stop worrying about you. By the way, you threw a mighty punch."

The second Jasper mention_ punch_, my head shot to the door, "Is he alright?"

"Why are you so concerned," Jasper demanded.

I didn't want to tell him that I was scared that I ruined Edward's godlike face instead I lied, "I don't want to get in trouble," I said, shrugging.

"I guess," he said, not completely convinced.

I stood up and was about to open the door, when it was opened by Mrs. Dubose herself.

"Honey, are you alright? You gave Emmett quiet a scare," she told me.

Jasper responded quickly, "Mrs. Dubose, my name is Jasper not Emmett."

Mrs. Dubose looked at Jasper, "Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, Jasper!"

Jasper gave her a friendly smile before I asked, "Do I have permission to leave?"

"Of course, sweetheart and while you leave make sure to take a lollipop," she said as we both made our way out.

Jasper and I took Emmett's favourite, since we never ate them and we enjoyed watching Emmett's eyes widen the minute we hand them to him.

School had passed in such a blur. Next thing I knew, I was home waiting for dinner to be served. I was about to walk downstairs, when my Blackberry rang telling me that I had just received a BBM. I went to go read it and my phone almost slipped out of my hands after I saw the message.

It read:

_U r dead Swan! Thx 2 ur punch, I got myself I fucking broken nose!_

It was from none other than Edward fucking gorgeous Cullen!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**BPOV**

I walked down stairs in a haze. How on earth did he get my number? When I reached the kitchen, Emmett and Jasper looked up and grinned.

I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

Emmett's smile just got bigger, "Oh, nothing, Jasper was just telling me about your fucking awesome punch!"

I blushed like crazy, before I said anything my step-mother, Sarah yelled, "Emmett language!"

Both, Jasper and I were chuckling at Emmett. Emmett just glared at us and we both hushed up. Dinner was ready so we took out spot next to one another and dug in to steak and mashed potatoes. When I was cleaning my plate, my phone started ringing. The song _Heartbreaker_ by_ Taio Cruz_ was playing, who the hell put that on my blackberry. I dried my hands before clicking the send button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I questioned.

There was a brief silence, "Swan, just want to let you know that your punishment will be not tomorrow, but at the dance," a velvet voice said.

"Who is this," I asked.

The person on the other line sighed, "You know exactly who it is."

I growled, "How the hell did you get my phone number and how did you put the damn song as your ringtone?"

Edward chuckled, "Snuck in the gym changing room while you had gym and placed my number, just in case."

I was confused, but I kept my cold voice, "In case what?"

"In case I wanted to call you or if you wanted someone to fuck," he said.

I could take it anymore, I shut my phone off and I rushed to my room, locking it!

_How dare he? How dare he call me? How the fuck was I supposed to react now? I fucking thought he was hot and now he was going to kill me by the dance in a month! I was going to die in a month! I should start writing my will._

I glared at myself in the mirror before stomping into my bathroom. I took a shower and got myself ready to bed.

I thought that I would sleep it off. This thing wouldn't leave me! It was the first night that I slept while I thought about Edward fucking Cullen. As I drifted to my imagination, I felt like Edward was watching me, so I jumped up looking everywhere in my room, but no one was there. _What the fuck!_

**EPOV**

Bella had just hung up on me! I laughed to myself; she was reacting so well...just as I had planned out. By the dance in a month, I would make Bella want me so badly. _How in the world of fuck do I do that?_ I just had come with a plan and didn't even know how to put it in play. I rethought my plan over and over again, until I figured it out. I would act extremely nice to her, not fucking anyone! I would become the ideal good boy.

I shuddered at the thought of me being a good boy, but if this was what I needed to do to play around with Bella then so be it! I really wanted to put my dick in her pussy. I wanted to feel her wetness as she yelled out my name. I continued fantasying about Bella. Then my eyes popped out, did I just get a hard dick from thinking of Bella? I touched it and felt the hardness of it. Oh shit! This was actually the first time a fantasy actually had an effect of me.

I rushed to my bathroom and took a fucking long cold shower. Tomorrow, I would become the best person on this planet to Bella. I'd defend her and then throw her away when I was done. I fell asleep with a smirk.

The next morning, I woke up feeling wetness everywhere on my bed. Fucking shit! I had a wet dream last night...I didn't even remember it! I ripped the sheet off the bed and threw it in the hamper. I got ready and drove to school, with bagel and coffee to go. When I got there, I stayed in my Volvo and waited in silence listening to music and eating my breakfast.

**BPOV**

I woke up, sweating like crazy. I groaned at my ugliness this morning. I took a quick shower and got ready. I let my hair dry normally, so when it would be dry, I'd have my curls. I picked out a tight button up shirt with black skinny jeans. I also picked out my favourite pair of converse. When I was ready, I went to go make breakfast, since I of course was the first one up.

I got in the kitchen and saw a note from Mom. It read:

_Dear kids, _

_I had a major meeting in Alberta and your father wanted to visit a friend. Sorry, we didn't tell you earlier, but you'll be alone for about a week. Be good and be safe. No parties! If you guys need anything, call on either your dad's or my cell phone. _

_Love,_

_Mom&Dad_

I shrugged, I didn't care. Mom and Dad barely told us where they went, so it really didn't matter. I started making breakfast for the boys and me. By the time the pancakes, eggs and toasts were done and placed on the table, Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"That smells awesome," Emmett commented, as I placed our coffee mugs on the table.

"Thanks. Mom and Dad are gone for the week and Emmett, Mom said no parties," I told him knowing he was the one who loved to have huge parties when Dad used to leave.

He groaned and Jasper chuckled. We all ate in silence and quickly left the house. Today, it was my turn to drive so I got the keys to my brand new Audi A6, Dad had just got me mine from the dealer a few days ago, but I never got a chance to drive it. On our way, I wanted to drive faster, but I couldn't since there were always cars in front of us going really slow! Once I hit the empty road, I speeded off down. Enjoying my new car! Emmett was still toying with the stereo when I entered the parking lot. The only spaces left, were either the one next to a Volvo or the dumpster...I picked the Volvo of course.

I had parked backwards, meaning when I opened the door I was completely surprised to see Edward Cullen in the Volvo. When he saw me, he smirked and waved a hello.

**EPOV**

Bella Swan had just got out of the fucking nice black Audi. Her face was easy to read...she was surprised to see me. I smirked at her and waved, remembering my act to be nice to her. She started walking away and that's when I got out of my car. Bella had every class with me, but I don't think she realized that. I started running after her, still a bit afraid from her two brothers, who were flanking her from behind.

I ran after her and called out sweetly, "Bella!"

I stopped running because I saw that her body had stilled and then I regretted saying anything. Emmett and Jasper both turned around and glared at me. I felt little; I unconsciously took a step back, making Emmett smirk. Jasper was stepping towards me, like he was going to kill me when he was restrained by Bella.

"Jazz, stop," she told him, holding him back and then looked at me, "What do you want," she demanded angrily.

I started scratching the back of my head nervously, "I was wondering if you wanted to walk to Biology with me."

Her petite body had frozen again. Did I intimidate her? I just stood there waiting for an answer, but I saw that Emmett was smirking at me while Jasper, who was still in Bella's grasp was glaring at me.

It was barely a shaky whisper, "Ok...okay."

She let Jasper out of her grip and walked away from her brothers. I followed behind. I internally smiled, _point one for Cullen._

**BPOV**

I was utterly shocked when Edward asked me to walk with him to class. I accepted, but kept my distance anyways. From the corner of my eye, I kept looking at him...wondering what had brought this on. We were about a third way to our class when my phone rang with _Rich Girl_ by _Gwen Stefani_; I pulled my cell phone out and picked up.

"What is it, Alice," I demanded as I answered.

"Where are you," she demanded.

I groaned internally, "I'm walking to class..." I hesitated before saying, "with Edward."

She yelled in the phone, "What?"

I rolled my eyes, "Calm down, I'll talk to you later. See ya," I told her before hanging up.

I shut my phone on silent and placed it in my jean pocket. I was walking along side with Edward, I could hear everyone whispering.

_What the hell is she doing with Cullen?_

_I can't believe he fucked her, look at that smirk._

_Is she crazy?_

I ignored every single stupid comment, but the one that annoyed me the most was the one from Jessica Stanley, queen bitch and wannabe me. She had whispered to Lauren Mallory, wannabe Jessica, that I had no life and that I was whore that enjoyed being fucked from every guy! I huffed and let my shoulder hit hers.

**EPOV**

I was being constantly being stared at...boys were glaring at me and girls were pleading me with their eyes. I had to control myself, if I wanted this to happen. My cousin, Alice called Bella and she had just quickly hung up at Alice after mentioning that she was walking with me. I didn't understand that. I was ignored everyone's whispering, but when we were really close to our biology room, Bella had walked past Jessica Stanley, I don't know why.

Jessica Stanley, I chuckled to myself, she was the biggest slut I had ever met. She literally jumped me when she noticed I was drunk two months ago at Tyler's party. I fucked her while I was drunk, but I still remember that it was the worst one I ever had also that I just walked away when she tried talking to me the next day. I was acting like I didn't even know what happened. She soon realized that I didn't care and went to my "buddy," James.

James wasn't really my friend, but we were the same type people, only he enjoyed it. I was rebelling against what happened when I was a child and before I moved in with Carlisle...my adoptive-father/godfather. Things happen, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to forget it...no matter how long ago it was, because it was at that moment I chose this way...

**(A/N) I need reviews! By the way, next chapter will probably indicate some info about Edward's past...just a bit, not much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**BPOV**

I walked in my biology class and sat next to my lab partner, who was also my best guy friend, Jacob Black. He's dad was best friend's with my dad, until his father past away from a sudden heart attack.

"Hey," I said happily.

He looked up and smiled, "Hey Bella!"

I shifted my seat closer to his, I had completely forgotten Edward. He was sitting behind me, I took a small peak behind my shoulder and he was just staring at my back. I had to get my mind of him, I started talking to Jake, but my mind was still lingering towards the side of my brain where it was clearly written that I thought Edward Cullen was hot. I _accidently_ dropped my bag on the floor, making everything scatter.

I bent down; making sure that my butt was in front of Edward, who was sitting next to Mike. I rolled my eyes as I bent down to get my stuff. Jacob quickly bent down next to me to help me. Once everything was cleared, I took another peak behind me and saw how his eyes were just going back and forth from me to Jacob. During class, Jake and I were passing notes. When Jacob would give me his, it was really discreet, but when I gave one back, I made it obvious for Edward to see it.

Jacob just gave me a note and it read;

_Wanna go watch a movie tomorrow?_

I quickly replied;

_Sure thing! _

Tomorrow was Friday and I had ditched the last movie night with Jacob and his friends. When class ended, I left the class with Jacob, but his class was on the other end of the school, so he had to rush. He left my side that was quickly taken by Edward.

**EPOV**

I needed to know what their notes were about. I needed to know if I wanted to be with her for the plan. When Jacob left her side, I quickly took it. I walked next to her silently; the hall was pretty full so I kept brushing myself on her. The first time, I saw a bit of a pink blush. I had to admit it was kind of cute. By the time we were anywhere near our class, Bella Swan was pulled away from me from Alice and Rosalie, who were both giving me deadly stares.

I continued walking to our class. I pulled out my and texted her, lyrics from a song that I knew was going to make her blush. My text to her read;

_Oh baby, I b stuck 2 u like glue. Baby, wanna spend it all on u. Baby, my room is the G spot, call me Flintstone. I can make ur bedrock! I'm attracted to u 4 ur attractive ass. _

I pressed sent and walked in my classroom.

**BPOV**

Alice and Rosalie pulled me. I was grateful for them, I don't think I could have stopped blushing every time he's body heat would surround me. When I looked at them, they were giving me a dirty look!

Alice squealed, "Spill!"

I didn't know what to say, "I...I..." I kept stammering and then Rosalie yelled whispered in my face, "We don't have all day, Bella!"

"He...He came up to me this morning and...And asked if he...he could walk with me to class," I said, looking down.

Before Alice could say anything, my phone rang, it was the _Heartbreaker_ song. I knew instantly that it was Edward, but he texted me.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice's confused look then looked at my phone that was in my hand.

"Guys, I gotta go," I said before leaving them, "I'll see you at lunch," I called back.

I read the text afterwards blushed deeply. _Two can play at this._ I pressed reply and texted back;

_I'd luv 2 feel ur soft wet kisses on my neck and then bit my earlobe. The fantasy drives me to b super wet! _

Feeling confident from the text I sent it to him and walked in to our class.

**EPOV**

I just received Bella's erotic text message. I stayed seated and I felt my _lil_ one twitching. I looked around and saw Bella smirking at me, it was fucking sexy. She then grazed her bottom lip with her teeth. I then groaned silently when I felt something hard.

**BPOV**

I saw Edward, he was twitching in his spot, but then I realized that the only seat left was the one next to him. _Time to play hard to get._ I walked over to him and sat in the seat, constantly shifting. I kept my eyes to the front of the class. I was listening closely to what the teacher was saying. Math was like a six sense to me. _It's time to drive him insane..._

**EPOV**

I tried to concentrate on the math lesson, but it was hard. _Fuck!_ It was hard like my dick! I shifted in my seat again. Mrs. Lee gave us our work to start on as she went to her desk to do something. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella looking at her paper...confused. I looked away and started on my work.

I was half way done when she spoke, "Umm...do you mind helping me? I don't understand."

I guess I could help her, I turned my chair and went closer to her, but I tried not to touch her. I helped her out, explaining what had to be done with each problem. She looked at me and smiled, but then looked down again. Before I could say anything, the bell rang and she left the class swiftly.

I groaned again, and walked out with my books kind of in front of me, that way no one can see my little problem. I walked to my history class. Bella was already there, sitting at the opposite side of the only free seat left.

During this class, I finally lost all the hardness of my dick. It was good because Mr. Roberts was huge and mean, especially to me. He started explaining about the French Revolution which I had already learned about. Since I was in the back row, where he never looked at, I fell asleep. The dream caught on to be me reliving my nightmare.

_I was five. I was with my mom, who was driving us back from my uncle and aunt's house. I was in the back, playing with mini airplane. Next thing I saw was a big trunk coming straight at us..._

I woke up gasping for air. Then Mr. Roberts' lecture was stopped in mid-sentence because he had heard me.

His voice was booming, "What's going on, Mr. Cullen?"

I said in a low voice, "Nothing, sir."

"What was that," he yelled.

I looked up at him, "It was nothing, sir."

He eyed me giving me a harsh look. I just looked away, I looked out the window. Then I caught Bella's face, it was what...apologetic. She gave me a timid and small smile and looked away. I also looked away; I circled myself to the book, reading ahead. I felt something vibrate in my jean pocket and I took out my phone. I had received a text from James, who was sitting behind Bella. The text read;

_Dude! Bella Swan is staring at u! I'd get that! _

I silently chuckled at James' message and replied;

_Already on it._

The rest of class was a blur. Next hour would be lunch, meaning I'd be far away from Bella Swan. The bell finally rang and I walked out. Suddenly, someone bumped into me.

**BPOV**

I was walking away as quickly as I could. Alice and Rose's class was really close to mine, meaning if they caught up with me, I'd be stuck giving them every single details of my petty morning with Edward. I was rushing away and every few seconds I would look back and make sure that they weren't looking for me. I was walking and then the next thing I know, I'm on the ground.

"Ouch," I let out a soft moan out of pain as my butt hit the floor.

I started gathering my books, when someone handed me my notebook. I looked up and saw Edward smiling politely at me. I gave him a weak smile, I knew about his reputation, but his crooked smile was adorable.

"Thanks," I said in a low voice.

He kept smiling, "No problem," he helped me up and handed me the rest of my books.

I just stood there, looking down at the floor. I looked up from my eyelashes to see him still standing in front of me. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, I heard someone call my name.

"Bella," it was Alice, she yelled my name from the other end of the hall.

I groaned and mutter, "Eh. Alice."

I heard a chuckle and looked up, "I'm guess you want to get out of here."

I nodded, before he took a step aside so I could continue walking, but when I started walking I noticed he was still by my side. I mentally smacked myself in the face. _You should be with him now! Go to Alice and Rosalie! You know it's a bad idea! _My conscious was yelling at my brain, but it didn't listen. I continued walking with Edward.

"Would you like to sit with me today," he asked me.

I knew _that_ was a really bad idea. I didn't want to sit with his _friends_. He took my silence as the right message, but asked again.

"We could sit by ourselves, we wouldn't have to sit with anyone," he said.

"I...I..." I was stuttering, "I don't think that is a good idea."

I continued walking and realized that he had stayed frozen. I continued walking away, merging myself in the crowded hall.

**EPOV**

I just stood there. Bella Swan had just rejected me...this was a first. Suddenly, I received another flashback...one that I never wanted to relive.

"_Get up," my drunken mother yelled._

_I shivered from the cold weather, it was winter and all I was wearing was sweats and a t-shirt. It had been six days that my father had passed away. I stayed in bed, when I felt something hit the backside of my body. I screamed in pain._

"_I said get up," she slurred._

_I got up, "I'm up!"_

"_Next time, listen the first time," she scolded before slapping me hard._

I shook head, getting myself out of the nightmare of my childhood. I hated women! I loathed her. She was the reason why!

I stocked off to the lunch room and sat by myself. I text James, telling him that I needed some time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

When I walked in the lunch room, I quickly found Edward, who was sitting alone on table that was far away from his regular one. I saw one of his 'friends' staring at me like I hurt Edward. Then my eyes found my table, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for me, but I saw the looks one Ali and Rose's...they weren't happy. I could also see Jasper's concerned expression, but Emmett was his old self, though something was of too.

I got my lunch; I started walking my table, when my phone went off. I had gotten another text. It read;

_I hate you!_

It was from Edward, I peaked over to him. He wasn't looking at me, but his expression was obviously depressed and pained. The text was telling me that it was my fault. I turned away from my table and went to sit next to Edward.

I sat down in front of him and said shyly, "Hi."

He looked up from his hands and glared at me, "What do you want," he spat.

I looked into his emerald eyes, "I'm sorry," and I meant it.

This took him by surprise, because he looked at me like I was from some other planet, which started to make me feel uncomfortable.

He locked his gazes with me, "It's not your fault," he muttered.

I placed my chin in the palm of my hand as I placed my elbow on the table, "You texted me saying you hated me."

"Oh," he looked away, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

**EPOV**

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can't believe I wasted my only shot. _I looked up and she was smiling at me. It was small and shy. I took a quick gaze around the room and everyone was staring at us. Most of them were glaring at us. James and the gang were smirking at me. Bella's family and my cousins' were glaring at me. I looked back at Bella, who started eating her lunch. I took this as my only shot.

"Want to skip the rest of the day," I asked, hopeful.

She looked back up and her eyes were bulging out, "Are you kidding me?"

Her tone shocked me, she was kind of happy. I don't know. I nodded my head. I really did hope she wanted to come with me, maybe this way I can bring her down quicker.

She said innocently, "I'm like those girls, Edward and secondly, you texted me that you were going to bring me down before the dance."

I quickly replied, "I know you aren't and I'm sorry for that text I was pissed when I sent it," I lied.

She simply shook her head, "I'm not that type of girl. I don't skip."

I nodded my head, "I think we should go for a walk, because everyone is looking at us."

She looked around and blushed. _Gosh, her blush was pretty_. She slowly nodded, "Can I at least tell my brothers, and because knowing everyone they'll start rumours. I'd like to know that my friends and family know the truth."

"Sure," I stood up and took her almost done tray and walked to the trash while she went off to tell her brothers.

**BPOV**

Edward took my tray and I stalked off to my table. I got furious glances from them, I just simply looked down.

"Guys, I'm going for a walk with Edward," I said lowly.

Jasper and Alice both yelled, "What?"

I looked at Emmett with a _help me_ look, "I'm not doing anything. We are just walking and talking; he's pretty upset about something and needs someone to talk to. I swear nothing is going to happen."

This time Emmett spoke, "Bella, we trust you. We are just worried; you know how he is..."

"I know, but I'm not doing anything wrong. I know people are going to talk, so I want you to know what's really going on," I said.

Emmett sighed, "Alright, but if anything happens you tell us, okay?"

I nodded and like on cue Edward walked up next to me. He didn't say anything, maybe because everyone was giving him a dirty look, well except Emmett. He's always been my favourite, he's always there and he understands.

"I'll see you guys later," I said as I left with Edward.

We walked out of the cafeteria and off to the football field. We walked in silence; soon I couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you okay? You seemed pretty low back there," I said.

He didn't answer, he just kept walking. I stopped walking after a while, because I wanted answers. He noticed I wasn't following behind anymore so he stopped and turned to me.

"Edward, if you need someone to talk to...I'm here," I told him.

He just stared at me and I spoke again, "You can trust me..."

He snarled, "No, I can't!"

His tone turned dark. It didn't hurt me, but it did pain me to see him hurting. I don't know why, but I cared for him. His lips were a bit wet and looked smooth, I just felt the urge to up my lips on his, but I didn't.

I took a deep breath, "Edward, you can. I won't hurt you. I'll try and help you if you need it," I said slowly.

**EPOV**

Her words were bouncing in my head, how could I believe her when I couldn't trust my own mother?

"I'm not crazy," I retorted.

That alarmed her, "I know you're not!"

"Then why on earth would I need help," I yelled at her.

She didn't step down, "Edward, I can see you're hurting and it doesn't seem right," she blurted.

That startled me, _she cares._ I shook my head, no she didn't.

"Why do you care," I said darkly.

She stuttered, "Edward...I...I don't...know...," she broke off and ran to me so she could crush her lips on mine.

This really panicked me. _What was she doing_? She was kissing me...why? Her lips were forcing on mine, it felt amazing. I kissed her back, but then I pulled away.

I sighed, "I can't do that."

Tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

I wiped her tears away, "Don't cry."

She pulled away and ran off. I took off after her.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that I just kissed him! This was so stupid! He doesn't even like me! I ran to the only place where I knew I could be safe...the music room. I ran up the stairs to the music room. I picked up the guitar and started strumming. I remembered one of my favourite songs from _Alexz Johnson_. It was called _That Girl_. I started playing there chords and started singing it.

"_You said you didn't need me. You said you want me. It's kinda like a comedy, well first you kiss me then you tell me we are through. I say you got some issues, some things you gotta work through. It's sorta like a talk show, no wait a freak show. When the freak is you,_" I was singing.

I continued singing, then I reached my favourite verse in the song, "_But still, I try to justify, try to let this die. We'll never say goodbye I can't wait. I'll rub it in your face, dressed in pretty lace. I'll send you home to cry. Ha ha ha ha ha."_

**EPOV**

I reached her hide-out in about two minutes. Apparently, she ran off to the music room. I was about to walk in, when I heard her singing.

She was singing, "_I'm the blood you might need, in your car when you speed. In that cigarette you breathe. You can't get rid of me. Yeah, yeah. Ha ha ha ha ha... Can't get rid of me..."_

She finished the song and I barged in, "Bella, I can explain!

She jumped from her seat and looked at me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"All I wanted to do was help you," she cried out.

I tried walking to her, but every step I took forward; she took back, "Bella, I can explain. It's hard for me!"

She laughed with no emotion, "Hard? For you?"

She chuckled again with no emotion, so I started again, "I can't trust girls! Okay! There I said it!"

She froze and her voice quivered, "What...What?"

I looked down, "I...I have trust issues...especially with women."

She ran to me and hugged me, "Why? I'm not forcing you, but I want to help you!"

I pulled away, tears were not building up in my eyes, "It's a long story..."

She smiled wickedly, "Want to skip our two period? I just really want to go to English.."

I nodded, wiping my almost tears before she saw. We both walked out the music room and walked to the English room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

We walked in English together and everyone was still staring at us. We sat in the back, because that was the only available seats left. I felt Alice looking at us as we were walking up the class to the seats. English was boring today and that usually never happened. Edward and I started passing notes, after fifteen minutes into class.

I started writing first, _This is so boring!_

_I know. _He had replied.

We continued writing to each other, until he gave me a note asking me,_ Are you dating that kid from Bio?_

I giggled. Was he jealous? I kept thinking to myself, but replied stating that it was false and that he was a really good friend of mine. When the bell rang, we both got out of class, but before we could anywhere. Alice grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the girls' bathroom.

Once we were inside, she started quizzing me, "What are you doing with Edward?"

"Nothing," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She looked at me, "It doesn't seem like nothing."

This quizzing thing was frustrating me, "Alice! I'm old enough to take care of myself! I don't need you and Rose asking me where I've been or who I've been with! I understand you are worried, but I have two brothers that can do all that worrying. If they aren't asking me what the hell is going on then I don't see why you two need to snoop about my business! I don't poke around and keep asking you why you're with someone or what you've been doing! I'd appreciate it if you gave me some personal space! If something happens I'll tell you!"

I finally take a deep breath after I finished my small monologue. Alice was staring at me, maybe because I've never was one to have an anger problem. I don't think I've ever screamed or argued with Alice.

I started apologizing, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Alice just ignored that, "No, no, Bella, you need to tell me these things. I trust you, but Edward's reputation."

"If I'm not bothered by it, then you shouldn't worry," I told her softly.

She nodded. I looked at her, "I'm skipping the last two periods, something happened between us and we need to discuss it. Cover for me?"

"Of course," she told me, "Be careful."

I chuckled, "I always am! Give this to Emmett or Jasper, which ever you see first."

I handed over my keys, knowing she'd give them to Jasper for sure. I left the bathroom and ran out the building. I saw Edward leaning on his silver Volvo, waiting for me.

"Hey," I said when I reached him.

"Hi, to you too," he told me with that crooked smile.

I looked at him, "I guess we should go before we get caught. Oh and do you mind dropping me off at home, afterwards."

"Sure thing," he said, opening my door.

I sat down and he got in the other side. I really thought we needed to talk about the kiss, but he didn't seem to want to talk just yet. He put on the radio. I fiddled with the stations and finally stopping at a rock station, knowing that they put on other genres, but rock mostly.

"You don't mind," I asked after the radio was adjusted to the station.

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do you want to go to the Rez," I asked him.

"The Rez?"

I chuckled, "LaPush Beach, the Indian Reservation?"

"Oh, um...yeah sure," he said turning in the right street.

I told him to go to the end; we parked in the parking lot.

"Follow me," I told him as I walked over to where the cliffs were.

"What are we doing here," he asked me.

**EPOV**

We were at LaPush Beach. I usually don't come here, but I guess I wanted Bella to be comfortable so this plan would work out. The only thing was that the more I talked to her, the more my feelings grew. I knew that I still couldn't trust her, but I wanted to... I never had that feeling before.

She still hadn't answered me. She stripped out of her clothes and I just stared like a retard. I didn't know what the hell was going on. Why on earth was she stripping in front of me?

My voice was quivering, "What...What...a..are...you..doing?"

She turned around, "Oh, sorry. I'm wearing a bathing suit under my clothes. I was going to come here afterschool with Jacob, but I brought you here instead."

"Why," I questioned.

"To talk," she said simply.

I knew she was thinking about the kiss. _The kiss_. I sighed. I suddenly went over to her and kissed her fiercely.

She pushed away, "What the hell!"

_Great! She didn't want this! _

I looked down, "Sorry."

She lifted my chin with her finger, "I thought you were the one who didn't want that..."

"I think I need to get something off my chest..."

"What is it, Edward?"

"My mom...my mom abused me," I choked out.

She gasped and hugged me, "I'm so sorry!"

I hung on to her, not wanting to let go. I hadn't told her the whole story, but this was a start. Suddenly, I had a flashback.

"_Edward," my mother screamed._

_I was eight. My mom was constantly drunk at that point. I was scared to walk down, but it would only get worse if I didn't. I walked down stairs and saw her drinking a bottle of vodka. She looked pissed._

"_Yes, Mom?"_

_She looked at like I was a piece of shit, "What the fuck is this doing here," she yelled and pointed to my packed school bag on the corner._

"_It's my school bag. I packed it early, I thought," I was cut off. _

_She ran over to me with one of the empty bottles. She mashed it on my head. I fell to the ground; I waited for her to leave the house. When she did, I got up_,_ ran to the kitchen to get a wet clothe. I placed it on my head putting pressure. When I lifted it I was bleeding a lot. I stumbled out of the house and went over to my neighbour's house. After three knocks, I fainted._

"Edward," Bella was shaking me!

"Huh," I was confused.

She looked worriedly at me, "Are you alright? You were shaking and your eyes rolled in your head..."

"I'm fine," I told her as I took a deep breath over and over again.

"Are you sure," she asked as if she was unconvinced.

"I'm telling you, Bella, I'm fine," I replied smoothly.

She nodded and walked over to the edge of the cliff. She swung her arms as if she was getting ready to jump off.

"Bella," I yelled at her as I yanked her away from the cliff.

She looked at me, startled, "What?"

"Are you crazy?"

She was confused! How on earth do you get confused when you stop someone from jumping?

"Are you suicidal," I roared.

And with that she burst into laughter.

"What," I demanded, annoyed.

"I was going to cliff dive! I do it all the time with Jake," she told me in between her giggles.

"Oh," was all my brain could come up with.

She smiled and said, "Jump with me."

"What," I asked.

"Get undressed; I have board short that are Jacob's in my bag. Change into that and then jump with me," she told me.

I didn't know how to respond. I nodded, but before I left I turned around to ask her, "Why do you carry board short's for Jacob?"

She chuckled, "Because, he always forgets so he either jumps in his boxers or nothing at all."

That shocked me. She was that comfortable with him that she'd allow him to jump in with her butt naked. For some off reason, that pissed me off. I ran off behind the trees to change. The shorts were a bit loose, but I just tightened them. I walked back.

Bella was standing there in nothing, but her royal blue bikini. She looked stunning. I felt myself get hard. I groaned. _Fuck!_ I ran over to her, luckily the shorts were big on me so nothing showed. She grabbed my hand; we both ran off the cliff and jumped.

"Yaayy," Bella was screaming as she held on to my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

We were falling into the water. My hands in Bella's...I was finally trusting someone. I think... I hope. We finally merged into the water, that's when our hands broke apart, but then the sudden urge to be with her again. I reached the surface; I looked around for her...she didn't appear. I submerged into the water once again.

She was falling down...not coming up or even trying. She looked peaceful, but I don't think I'd be able to survive without her, not when I just started trusting her.

**BPOV**

I was in the water...darkness took over me. I felt empty, I was with Edward, but I knew it was a bad idea even though it felt so good. I thought I could be real with him, unlike I was with Rosalie and Alice. It felt like I needed him, I trusted him, but I'd never tell him. I wasn't planning to come here with Jacob...I was planning on jumping off and never coming up again...I guessed that my wish was coming true.

I felt empty...I was feeling the nothingness that I knew I was. My eyes shut as I gave into the darkness. I slowly let the pain take over...soon it would be over...

**EPOV**

I saw her...I needed her. I swam to her and took her in my arms. I kicked as hard as I could to reach the surface. When I did, I looked at her, but her eyes were still closed. _Please, don't take her away!_ I was nothing without her. I swam to the shore. I placed her half lifeless body on the sand. I checked for a pulse...there was one, but very weak.

"Please, wake up," I whispered before giving her mouth to mouth.

I kept trying, after five or six times, she finally choked out some water. I looked at her as her eyes opened slowly, unsure of where she was.

"Bella," I whispered.

She groaned, "Hmmm?"

I thanked God, "Are you okay?"

I just mentally slapped myself, what a stupid question. I looked into her eyes and said, "I trust you."

She gave me a weak smile, "I trust you too."

I held her in my arms, "I trust you," I kept repeating it.

"Edward, will you shut up? I get it! You trust me," she said, breathless.

I turned her to look at her, "I'm only saying this because you are the first female I've trusted..."

She placed her hand on my cheek, "Why is that?"

"Because of my mother, I still don't trust my adopted mother," I admitted.

Bella kissed my cheek and whispered, "I'm glad you at least trust me."

"Bella, run away with me," I blurted.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

_Shit, I said it badly_!

"I meant would you leave me with...one our long weekend this week?"

"I'd love too," she gushed out and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to kiss me.

The kiss was sweet and slow, but it soon started to build up. It was amazing; I tasted her strawberry lip gloss. My lips parted as my tongue lightly touched her lips, begging for an entrance. She doesn't react at first, but after letting my tongue linger across her lips she then parts her lips leaving me an open entrance to her mouth. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and massaged her tongue with mine. It felt warm and wet it was fantastic. I pressed my mouth and tongue harder and she let out a moan.

Too soon into the kiss, I needed to break free, because I needed to breath and surely so did Bella. I stopped and pulled away from her, panting. We were both breathing every hitched like. I looked at her and smiled. She was a beautiful girl that trusted a player like me. I then remembered my plan to break her heart...I wanted to hit myself; she was such a nice person, especially to me. I swore to myself that I'd never let anything ever happen to her. She was the importance of my life now.

"Bella," I said.

She tilted her head, "Yeah," she shivered.

I smiled my famous crooked smile, "Maybe we should go...its getting cold."

Bella nodded in agreement, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

She looked deep into my eyes and asked sweetly, "Come over for dinner, please."

Did she just ask me to come over for dinner? Of course, she did. She took my silence in the wrong way, because her smile turned upside down.

"Bella," I cooed as I lifted her head by placing a finger under her chin, "I'd love too. I was just shocked that you asked me, no one's really asked me for dinner," I answered truthfully.

Bella gave me a weak smile and nodded, "I guess we should go."

I helped her up and we both walked to my car. Bella pulled out her clothes and quickly got changed in the back of my Volvo while I got dressed behind the trees. When I was done and walked out, I didn't realize that she was still getting dressed. I froze when I saw her lacy black bra on the floor of my Volvo. Her shirt was tight as were her jeans. My breath hitched and I ran back away from the car.

Minutes later, I heard Bella yelling, "Edward, where the hell are you?"

I turned and saw her, secretly knowing that she wasn't wearing a bra. I gulped at her, she looked gorgeous, but knowing her piece of clothing that was lacking underneath was making my little friend twitch a lot. I got up and started making my way towards her.

"What's wrong," she asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

She gave me a worried look before grinning, "Can I drive?"

That took my aback. I've never let anyone drive my baby. I don't know what made me blurt out, "Sure."

She skipped over to my side and pulled the keys out of my hands. Bella sat down in the driver's seat and waited for me to sit in the passenger seat. I knew deep down that she wouldn't hurt my baby, but there was another part of my begging me to scream at her to tell her that she couldn't drive.

My Volvo purred as she started backing out from the parking space. I was glad when we smoothly reached the high way. On the way, Bella turned on the radio to a station I don't think I'd ever listen too. Music filled the car as she drove. I don't think my heart beat was quicker than the car's speed. Bella drove like a maniac, not that I didn't, but this was over the top.

She turned her head to me and said, "Can you change your ringtone to _Anyone but You_?"

I panicked, "Pay attention to the road!"

Bella chuckled. She handed me her phone, "Change it, please. By the way, my dad is the chief of police, I know how to drive."

She did have a point. I took the phone and pressed multiple buttons to find my name so I could do what she wanted me to do. I finally found the song she wanted, it played and my heart dropped a few beat. I never thought that she'd ever put this song for me. It was sweet, "_I don't change my mind for anybody. I won't waste my time on just anybody. I won't share my life...with anyone but you. It's such a long way...with anyone but you. I couldn't follow...without anyone but you, never anyone but you."_

"There," I finally said, "I'm done changing my ringtone, now I'm changing your ringtone."

I quickly looked through all my music before finding the perfect song.

"Let me listen to it before you put it on," she said.

I smirked and let the song play, "_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you and I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo. Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do. You're a hot mess. I'm loving it, hell yes._"

I turned my head to see her expression, she was smirking which wasn't exactly what I thought I'd get. Suddenly, she pulled over. The tires of my baby screeching in disapproval, I looked at her in complete shock.

"What," my voice quivered. _Wow, I sound like such a pussy._

Bella literally jumped me. One second, she was in her seat and the next she was straddling herself in my lap.

She purred in my ears, "Smile...it's the second best thing to do with your lips."

I decided to play along, "Oh, really? What's the first?"

Bella whispered something that I could barely hear, "Either that or by kissing me."

It took me a minute before realizing what she had said before that. I looked to her and said huskily, "You've been bad."

I was being turned on by the millionth. She voice was dripping with sex, "Really? Do you want to spank me?"

I swallowed hard. I quickly kissed her multiple times, but when she was begging for more I stopped. She looked at me like she was going to hit me.

I smiled crookedly to her, "What? Haven't you heard stolen kisses are always the sweetest?"

Bella let out a small moan before attacking my neck with her mouth, leaving wet kisses. She breathed against my skin. Between every kiss she was saying, "I've...never...been...like...this...ever. I'm...exactly...what...that...ringtone says...I'm no...goody two shoe."

No, she wasn't a goody two shoe, because if she were, she wouldn't be here at the moment. She wouldn't be skipping school to be the man-whore of the school. I was never that big of an issue with the cops. I've never been arrested, well I've been arrested a couple of times.

My voice was husky from the turn on, "Bella, you don't have to prove anything."

Bella's tongue was tracing the end of my neck and was making its way to my collarbone. Her cool and sweet breath made my breathing hitch, "I know I don't, but I want to do this."

I pulled her away from me; it was difficult, because every part of my body was aching for her touch. She looked at me with sincere and innocent eyes. I looked at her, she looked so innocent, yet so devilish like.

She was purring out her words, "I've told you. I've never been like this with anyone. I've never had real feelings for anyone, nor have I ever trusted anyone before. I _want_ to do this."

I shook my head, "Bella, I can't. Not now at least," my words cracked open holes in my heart because my words were hurting Bella.

Then a flashback hit me._ It was my tenth birthday, but my mom didn't remember. She was too busy sleeping with a random man. I quickly sang 'Happy Birthday' to myself. Suddenly the door swung open and my mother peered inside the bedroom and finally her eyes stopped searching when she saw me. _

"_What do you think you are doing," she sneered._

"_Nothing, mom," I whispered._

_She huffed and walked over to me. She grabbed my arm and yanked me into the closet. She then locked the closet door and slammed the outside door shut._

I was being shaken, "Edward? Edward!"

Bella was crying my name; my eyes flew to hers as my hands caressed each side of her cheeks. The awful memories of my mother were still heart breaking. I only recently moved in with Carlisle, my godfather. I was ten when I moved in. It wasn't long after my birthday, that Carlisle had come for a visit and had seen what happened with me. I was mistreated, not fed well. Carlisle took my in the middle of the night away from my mom and brought me to live with him.

"Bella, calm down, I'm here," I cooed to her.

She was shaking in my lap. I hugged her tightly, trying to calm her. The clocked showed that it was 5PM. I placed her back to her seat, kissed her cheek.

"Bella, do you want me to drive?"

She shook her head, "I was worried," her voice cracked.

I sighed. Bella started the car once again and sped off to her house. When we reached the house, I saw Emmett and Jasper looking pissed. Bella parked my car behind hers and got out of the car. When she realized that I was still in the car, Bella walked over to my side and opened the door.

"Common, Edward. They aren't going to hurt you, unless they want me to hurt them," she told me.

I trusted her. I stepped out of my car. We were quickly pulled away. Her brothers pulled her away from me and my heart ached.

I heard Bella yelling, "Jasper, Emmett, move aside. Now!"

They wouldn't move, I stood there still and then the next thing I know is that, Bella is stepping in front of Emmett and Jasper, swearing.

"God damn both of you! Stop it," she was screaming, "If you don't want Edward here, then _we_ are both leaving!"

Suddenly, a woman walked out the door. She was pretty; she looked nothing like any of them. When the door opened, I could hear loud rap music coming from the back. It was _Won't Back Down_ from _Eminem featuring Pink_. Bella giggled at it and started rapping along, but was still pissed at her brothers. A minute later, I heard the woman yelling, "Guys, common! Just because your parents aren't home, doesn't mean you have the right to come home late!"

Jasper turned and yelled back, "We are coming, Jesse!"

Emmett and Jasper left us. Bella gave out her hand so I could take it. I did and we walked off. I was nervous of what might happen.

_**(A/N) This chapter was dedicated to my good friend, Karla! Love ya! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**EPOV:**

Having dinner with Bella's brothers and their caretaker was one of the most awkward moments in my life. Mostly because throughout the whole dinner, Jesse was questioning me on myself, while Emmett and Jasper gave me the death glare. Bella's hand found mine underneath the table. She held on to it tightly.

I couldn't say that I was upset that dinner was over. Jesse had made chocolate cake for desert. Once that was over with, I decided that it would be a great time to leave. I bid everyone my goodbye before Bella followed me out the door. I turned to her and saw that she was smiling at me.

"Thanks for coming. I hope you liked it," she said to me, shyly.

I shook my head, "I did, although I thought your brothers were going to kill me," once I was finished speaking my sentence, she giggled and it was adorable.

I scolded myself; I was turning into a softy. I never thought that a girl giggling was cute or adorable. I removed those thoughts away from me. Then something came bouncing right back into my mind...my plan. My plan to ruin Bella, I seriously did not want to follow through on that plan most because I found out that I could trust her. My whole heart told me that I could. She was kind. I knew that she wouldn't be as bad as my mother. For my sake, I hope she wasn't.

"Edward," she whispered, "Earth to Edward," her voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

She chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow," with that she leaned in a kissed me softly on the lips, "Goodnight," I whispered, before leaving her.

**BPOV:**

I felt weird after Edward left. When I turned around after locking the door, I was greeted by Emmett and Jasper in the living room, waiting for me. I looked at them and didn't say anything.

"I think we need to talk, Bella," Jasper told me, nodding towards the empty single's couch.

I took a seat and demanded, "What's going on? Is it about Edward," I asked them with narrowed eyes.

"Of course it is about him," Jasper retorted, "What are you doing with him? You know about his reputation!"

I huffed, "Of course, I know his reputation! There is this whole different side of him that no one knows of him! I don't think he is exactly who he acts to be," I yelled back.

Before Jasper could shout back, Emmett interfered calmly, "Bella, we just don't want to see you get hurt. We don't want to see you like all those other girls. You deserve better than that."

"I won't get hurt," I told them, softly, but with confidence.

Emmett nodded, "Alright, but if he misbehaves once with you. You tell us right away. Deal."

"Deal," I told him, smiling.

I stood up and started to walk away, but I heard Jasper yell after me, "I swear to god, Bella if he hurts you once...He's dead! You tell him that!"

I sighed and made my way to my room. Flipped open my laptop and sat on my bed. I clicked enter to randomly select a song on my playlist. I rolled my eyes at the irony of the song. It was _In the Dark _by Flyleaf. I guess I was hiding myself at this moment, but then again so was Edward. He hid everything through his facade, his way of treating girls.

I listened and drummed my fingers to the beat. Then an instant message popped up, I didn't exactly know who it was. Although, I had to admit that I had a feeling that it was.

_**ECHawty101: **__Hey beautiful. I know you're thinking of me, because I'm thinking of you._

_**BellSwan7: **__Edward..._

_**ECHawty101:**__ No duh! Who did you think it was? A stalker?_

_**BellSwan7:**__ Hey! You never know...I think the person who lives behind me has been eyeing me when I go for a swim... ;)_

_**ECHawty101:**__ Your kidding... Right._

I laughed. He was hilarious. Something was eating at me from the inside...something that Jasper said...something that Emmett said. He could hurt me like he has done to all those other girls. I hated to admit this, but I needed to know his intentions with me. Why was he so nice to me all of a sudden? I had hurt him after all, he told me to watch my back. Was this his way to hurt me...become friends with me, then make me fall for me then ruin me at the dance?

_**BellSwan7:**__ Are you going to hurt me? Can I trust you?_

_**ECHawty101:**__ No and yes._

How did I know he was telling me the truth? He had 'trust issues' with girls. Well, I had issues with boys like him. If this was his game, then he should know that I was not going to play. I wasn't a stupid girl that is easily manipulated.

_**BellSwan7:**__ How can I believe you? You were the one who told me to watch my back. Who knows maybe this is what you wanted? Well, guess what? I'm not playing you low life game. Go get another girl._

And with that final instant message that I sent him, I logged off and opened up my online journal. I started to type furiously, everything that was going on and the music that was playing certainly knew my mood tonight.

**EPOV:**

My eyes widened. What the hell had just happened? My conversation with Bella went from a friendly and amusing one to a conversation where she started to accuse me of playing her.

As my mind wrapped around the moment that had just passed, I realized that she didn't really care. I shook my head, no, Bella did care. It was my fault. I had told her to watch her back. I was the one who wanted to ruin her. It was me who had the bad boy and man-whore reputation, not her. She was pure.

I wanted to call her so badly, but I just couldn't. It didn't feel right at this moment. I guess I would talk to her tomorrow if she would talk to me.

I sighed and got off my computer before stepping downstairs. I was greeted by Esme and Carlisle. My godfather looked up at me and smiled. I returned it, but then I saw Esme. She was giving me a heart warming smile, I gave her a small smile, but I was still scared a bit. I knew I shouldn't because Esme has been nothing more than wonderful to me; she was my godmother after all.

"How are you, Edward," she spoke softly, "You seem tense."

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

She gave me another small smile, a sad one before leaving the room. It was only me and Carlisle left. Carlisle seemed a bit happy, I guess he saw progress.

"Is something bothering you, Edward," he asked me, knowing that for one that I was disturbed and secondly, he knew that I would not want to talk to Esme about it.

I nodded and then he studied me for a second before concluding, "Girl troubles?"

"Yeah," I said with a small chuckle.

There was this weird silence that conquered us for awhile before he broke it, "So...tell me about her."

"I can trust her," I stated simply.

His eyes widened with surprise, "A girl? You trust a girl..."

I sighed and nodded, "Yes, a girl."

"That's wonderful. When can we meet her," he asked me, his eyes glistening with joy.

I looked down, "I don't think she wants anything to do with me," I looked up at him, "Carlisle, she thinks I'm going to hurt her."

Carlisle's face flattened a bit, "Because of your reputation?"

"Wh...What are you talking about," I asked him; I highly doubted he knew about the horrid reputation I had made at school.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Edward, you can't hide everything from me. It's a small town after all. People talk, they gossip and then you hear it. Don't worry I'm not mad."

"You're not," I asked, dumbfounded.

He sighed, "It's not like I approve. It is wrong the way you act with those girls, but I'm not going to judge you. You've been through a lot and I'm not surprised that this is how you chose to rebel against it."

I was confused and Carlisle obviously knew that, "You like this girl, right?"

I nodded and then he nodded, "You are going to have to show her that you aren't that guy anymore. She's afraid to be treated like those other girls. Prove to her that she isn't like them. That she's special."

"How do I do that," I asked him, "I doubt she wants to talk to me."

"Actions speak louder than words, Edward. Small actions speak louder than words ever could. Make small moves that will prove to her that you've changed. That she's safe with you," Carlisle spoke and then he said, "It's getting late. You need to go to sleep."

I stood up and started to walk away, but before I walked up the stairs, I turned around, "Thank you Carlisle."

He smiled, "Anything for you, Edward. You deserve this."

I nodded and made my way back up to my room. I passed Esme and Carlisle's room before up to mine. I knocked on the door and then heard Esme's gently voice telling me that I could enter. I took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. I stepped inside to see Esme lying in bed, reading a book. She looked up at me with a confused look, but I could see happiness in her eyes.

"Was there something you needed, Edward," she asked me.

I shook my head, "I was wondering if we could...talk for a second," I said, hesitatingly.

She shut her book and replied, "Of course! What do you want to talk about?"

I scratched the back of my head, awkwardly, "I...eh...I was wondering if you could help me with this problem."

Concern started to show all across her face, she waved to the open seat a bit farther away from the bed. She knew that I uncomfortable and she was helping me by showing me a farther seat. I walked over to the seat and sat down.

"What's wrong, Edward," Esme questioned.

I looked up at her, "How can I...make a...a girl...feel special," I asked her slowly.

Her eyes brightened immediately and then she spoke, "Be sweet to her. Compliment her, not blunt or crude comments, but something like 'your hair looks nice down' or 'that shirt compliments you skin.' If you are crude, she might just slap you. So, don't say anything like 'I love your boobs," she stated while rolling her eyes, "Look at her, but then look away. If a girl finds out a boy is staring at them, they'll probably look at you, but you obviously don't want to be caught. If you want to see if she gets jealous, so talk to other girls in front of her. Flirt with the other girl, but keep your eyes on her always."

I tilted my head and chuckled, "Do you really think that will work?"

"That's how Carlisle got me," she said with a small giggle, "I still remember the day that I almost killed the girl he was flirting with."

I smiled and gave a small laugh, "Thank you, Esme," I stood up and started to make my way out of the room before I turned, "I'm sorry for the way I might have acted. Goodnight," and with that I was out of the room.

Once in my bedroom, I stared up at the ceiling before thinking to myself. I will be a total gentleman. I will get her to fall for me, because she was the first girl I ever could trust. I promised myself.

**BPOV:**

I reluctantly woke up the next morning and got ready. I curled my hair and did my makeup. I decided on wearing this long sleeved purple dress with black leggings with these boots that had a small heel. Thankfully, I was able to walk in those. Once, I was ready, I made my way downstairs only to be greeted by Jesse, Emmett and Jasper. My brothers both looked up and were surprised by my attire.

Jesse spoke, "You look pretty Bella. Is it for that nice boy that was here last night?"

I shook my head, "No, Jess. I just wanted to look good. You know for me."

"Of course, but Bells, you look beautiful every day," she told me, sincerely.

"Thank you," I told her as I picked up a piece of toast and my thermos that was filled with hot coffee, "Well, I'm going to go to school early. I told Alice and Rose that I would meet up with them," I looked at my brothers, "I'll see you at school. Bye Jess," I called back as I made my way to the garage.

I took the keys of the K1300S BMW motorcycle that Sarah had gotten for me once Dad told her that Jake and I started to ride together. I wore my leather jacket and my helmet before speeding of towards the school.

Once arriving at Forks High, I parked my black and sleek motorcycle near this shiny Volvo. Little did I know was that the person that I had parked next to was none other than Edward Cullen.

I hadn't noticed, until I had taken off my helmet and shook my head, letting my curls bounce freely. I was already crowed by a lot of guys, but thankfully Jake pushed his way through the crowd of guys who were drooling over me and my bike.

Jake smirked at me, "Finally took your baby to school?"

I hugged him and the quickly pulled away, "Well, obviously. I really did need to feel the speed on my baby again. It's been a while since I rode it."

"Well, no duh," Jacob said with a husky laugh.

I laughed with them, but then I noticed that most of the guys had finished drooling and had made their way back to whatever they were doing before I got here. I turned around only to be greeted by Edward freaking Cullen.

"What do you want Cullen," I demanded, a bit too harshly for my own taste.

He ignored my harsh tone before leaning down and whispering only so I could hear, "You look beautiful Bella. You should curl your hair more often," with those words he took a step backwards before turning around and making his way towards the school.

I was speechless. He complimented me when I was rude to him. I was not expecting that. I made my way to my first period which was history with Mr. Roberts. I also had that class with Edward. I groaned. As I walked to my class with Jacob accompanying me, he would not shut up of our plans for tomorrow night.

I noticed that Edward was already near the classroom, so I turned to Jacob and decided to be more focused on him. We were about five feet away from Edward, who was talking to some random girl in the lower grade. I rolled my eyes before realizing that Jacob had asked me what time I would want him to pick me up at.

I looked at Jacob and bit my lower lip, "Do you want to ride your bike to the movies and dinner?"

He smirked, "I just finished rebuilding the engine for the Harley."

"No way," I said, shocked as I let my hand give Jacob a slight push on the shoulder, "Then we definitely have to take your Harley for a spin. I can't wait," I leaned in and gave him a small peck on his cheek.

I pulled away only to see him turn slightly pink, but it wasn't noticeable. I was a bit confused since I always kissed him on the cheek...the only difference was that I didn't it in public and especially not in school. I removed those thoughts because I heard a high pitched squeal that came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the girl all over Edward, which pissed me off _a lot_.

I wasn't jealous. I couldn't be jealous. I was Bella Swan for god sake, I _didn't_ get jealous. I hadn't realized I hadn't really come early at all. I was simply half an hour early, which wasn't a lot since it passed by so quickly. That realization hit me when the first bell rang. Jacob told me he had to rush across campus to reach his class so he kissed me on the cheek before rushing through the halls.

I turned around and took one step towards the door...at the same exact time Edward did. I stopped because usually he would brush me off and walk right in, not caring if there was a lady present. I was utterly shocked when he waved his hand in front of him, indicating that I should go in first. At first, I didn't move, and then he spoke.

His velvety voice spoke soft words, "Lady's first," he smiled.

I shrugged the abnormal behaviour that he had today and walked in. Thankfully, most of the class was practically empty, so I could sit wherever I wanted too. I decided on sitting in the back near the window. Once again, shock ran across me when I saw that Edward took the spot right next to mine. I mentally groaned, because I really did not want to play his retarded game.

**EPOV:**

I was doing everything that both Esme and Carlisle told me to do. So far, I noticed that she was shocked, which was a good sign...right? I really wanted to hit myself because I was turning into a total girl, but I liked Bella. I liked her more than enough to change myself a bit just to get into her good graces...again, I guess.

I finally took a step behind her as she stepped into the classroom. I was slightly annoyed that it was history class, since Mr. Roberts hated me. I shrugged that thought away and decided on taking the desk right next to Bella. She would be annoyed, I was sure of it, but I didn't care. I was going to try my damn hardest to get her to notice me as the nice me.

Since class didn't start for another couple minutes, so I decided on started a conversation with her as the class filled up, "Hey Bella."

She turned to look at me and sighed, "Hello Edward."

"The cold shoulder, really," I asked her sarcastically.

Bella rolled her beautiful brown eyes and replied, "Technically no, I'm not giving you the cold shoulder. I simply don't want to talk to you. Do you understand or do I have to spell it out for you?"

I huffed, she was in a bitchy mood, "Common Bella, we had such a good time yesterday. Why are you so mad?"

"Seriously, I know you are just playing a game with me. I'm not going to bother," she turned away, but then turned to face me again, "Oh and by the way, I give you bonus marks with the whole sob story of how you can't trust women. You are just a pig. You don't know how to respect a woman, so you play them."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe she said that I was lying. I calmed myself before speaking again.

"I may play girls, but the one thing that I don't do is lie. So, that sob story wasn't a lie," and with those words I turned to face the front of the class.

I felt her eyes on me and I knew that she was going to say something, but the bell rang just as Mr. Roberts walked inside. For now, I would have some peace before I tried again.

**_(A/N) I know its been a VERY long time since I've uploaded this story. I just want to say sorry and that I really do hope that this chapter is exactly what you've expected it like...I hope it is as good as the others...I've lost my interest in this story somewhat, but I swear to god that I will finish it as much as I can. Even if the story is a little shorter than what I hoped for. Sorry, but please REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**BPOV:**

Edward was seriously annoying the hell out of him, but deep down I was touched by all the compliments and nice gestures. I would never let him know that at the moment. I felt a pull towards him and I realized that I actually liked him. Here I was in Biology in the back table with him. None the less, I tried to ignore him, but it was hard to do when we were in a middle of a dissection. Mr. Melina thought it would be a good idea to switch partners, so he put me with Edward.

"Are you okay," Edward asked me, his voice full of concern.

I was feeling dizzy. I wasn't going to admit it to him, but I truly felt uncomfortable cutting open a dead baby pig. I shook my head, telling him I was perfectly fine that it was just a minor headache. I placed my hand that held a scalpel at the cutting mark. My hand was shaking, but thankfully Edward was writing down some information about how old the pig looked and if it was male or female.

Suddenly, my whole world turned back as I fell and heard a _thud_ as my body hit the floor.

**EPOV:**

My attention quickly flew back to Bella when I heard a sound. My eyes widened when I saw her unconscious body on the ground. I quickly called for Mr. Melina. I scooped her up into my arms and started to make my way to the nurse's office.

I entered the office and heard the nurse gasp at the loud entrance. She saw Bella and pointed towards the cot inside a small room. She came in and placed a wet clothe over her forehead. She left the room, not before telling me that I was to stay there and inform her the minute that Bella woke up.

I sat at the edge of the cot, starring down at her face. She looked so peace like an angel. She was my angel, I concluded. She truly was...she was the one who got him to trust again, but only her. As time went on, hopefully I could start trusting once again. I was sure that one day I could reach that.

I was taken back from my thoughts when I saw a small movement from Bella's sleeping form. A twitch. Then her eyes fluttered open, she was completely unaware of her surroundings. She sat up quickly and stared at me.

"What...what happened," she questioned, "How am I here?"

I gave her a weak smile before answering her softly, "Bella, you fainted in biology."

Her big brown eyes widened, and then they calmed, "Oh."

"Are you feeling alright," I asked her as I retrieved the wet clothes and placed it back on her forehead, keeping it there.

She nodded, "Yeah, just a little sick."

"Keep this on your forehead, I have to go get the nurse," I tell her as I walk out the door.

I quickly get her and return. Bella is lying back down. I'm ushered out the door to the waiting room. A few minutes later, the door opens and I stand up quickly.

"Is she okay," I questioned the nurse the second she closed the door behind her.

The nurse chuckled, "Your girlfriend will be fine."

I don't correct her, instead I ask her something, "Can I go sit inside with her?"

I entered the room right when she nods. I closed the door behind me. Bella looks up at me before going back down.

"What do you want Edward," she asks me with her eyes closed.

I sit at the same spot as before, "I just want to make sure you are alright."

There is no answer. Just complete silence that conquers the room's atmosphere.

"Thank you," she says out of nowhere.

I looked at her, "For what?"

"Bring me here," she stated simply.

I roll my eyes, "Bella, you scared me when I saw you down there. I was concerned. I will say this though if it ever happens again, if you are ever hurt trust that I will be there. Every single time."

That renders her speechless.

**BPOV:**

I was speechless. I was confused. I didn't know what to think about this declaration. Was he trying to fool me with all this or was he seriously serious about this...about us?

As if he could read my mind, he cupped my face in his hands to pull me closer to him. He moved closer to me. Our faces were a couple inches away from each other.

"I'm completely serious about you, Bella," he whispered, "I really like you...a lot," he admits as a slight blush appears.

I moved back a bit, "Edward," I started slowly, "I seriously want to know if you are kidding around with me or if you're serious. I will not let you kid around with me. You are either with me or you're not."

He moves closer as he responded, "I'm serious about you. I swear."

With those final words, my lips connect with his in an instant. My arms are wrapped around his neck while his hands grip onto my waist. I don't know how or when, but the door flew open and in came the nurse. I started to blush furiously because I was on Edward's lap.

She rolls her eyes, "Miss Swan if you are feeling better than you can either attend your last few classes or you may leave," she turns around to leave, but then looks over your shoulder, "Mr. Cullen, I suggest you go back to your classes and let your girlfriend rest.

She left the room and the moment she closed the door, I questioned Edward, "Girlfriend?"

He gave me a sly grin, "She said that before, but I didn't want to correct her," leans closer and whispered, "Now that you know I'm serious about you...are you willing to be my girlfriend?"

I moved back and nodded with a soft, "Yes."

"Skip our last classes," Edward proposed.

I shook my head, "I'm perfectly fine. And anyways, we have our last two classes together."

We walked to our next class which was art, hand in hand. There were a lot of whispers in the halls, but we ignored it. I didn't see Alice or Rosalie. I walked into art with Edward behind me, his hand still holding mine. I saw Jacob saving me our usual spots. Luckily, there was an extra one next to me.

"Hey Bella," Jacob called out, he was going to say something, but he closed his mouth.

I walked up to him and smiled, "What's up? Thanks for saving me my spot."

His eyes narrowed at mine and Edward's joint hands, "When did this happen?"

"Just a couple minutes ago," I tell him truthfully, biting my lower lip.

He nodded stiffly, "Are we still going out tonight?"

"Obviously," I say, releasing my hand from Edward's, "I'm not breaking my plans with my best friend!"

I could feel Edward shift awkwardly. I didn't say anything, but I turned around and sat in front of my canvas since the bell had rung. Ms. Carmichael entered the class with her regular cup of coffee in hand. She told us that our term project consisted of five paintings, each painting being something important to you with a different style.

I decided that I should start with a landscape. I quickly knew which one I was going to paint...my favourite meadow ever since I was a child. It was near my house and not many people knew about it because it was considered the Swan property. Without paying attention to my surrounding, I started to paint. It was as if I was there, I could see every detail. The dim light of the sun shone across the meadow through the mountain like trees, the beautiful glimmering green grass, and the beautiful tiny purple and blue flowers. It was a peaceful sanctuary and it was my private get away.

I was brought back to my class as well as my surrounding. The ruckus of the class as Ms. Carmichael told us to clean up. As the three of us cleaned our paints, I saw both Edward's and Jacob's paintings. I couldn't help by giggle at Jacob's. It was his garage and his favourite motorcycle. He had taken out his phone to see the outline perfectly of his now fixed bike. As for Edward, I couldn't help, but feel awed. He was drawing a portrait of some sort. I wasn't sure who it was yet, mostly because the face wasn't even painted yet. The only thing I could see was the brown hair, but no detail to it yet.

**EPOV:**

I was somewhat annoyed and awkward by Bella and Jacob's conversation, but once I started to paint everything was gone. All my emotions were blank. I stared at my canvas and then at Bella. Then I realized what I wanted my first painting would be it would be a portrait of Bella Swan. I figured out that Bella didn't pay attention to any of us as she painting, so I wouldn't have to worry about anything just yet.

I noticed Bella's painting and right away I could feel the sincerity of the area. It was beautiful even if it wasn't finished yet. I surely would like to know if it was a place or if it was nature that Bella thought was important.

As I finished cleaning up my mess and helped Bella. We walked out of class with Jacob behind us. Once in the hallway, he walked beside Bella as she walked next to me with my arm around her shoulder.

"So, Bella," Jacob was saying, "I'll meet you at your place with my bike and then we'll ride to the movies. Sounds good?"

"Of course Jacob," Bella replied, "It's going to be how we usually plan our things, except we won't be driving the Rabbit."

"Right," he says with a small chuckle, "The Rabbit, you love that car."

"Well, we practically spent the whole summer in it," she replied, which made me curious about the story about this Rabbit.

Jacob left with saying a quick goodbye to Bella before taking off. Bella and I made our way to the gym locker rooms. Our clothes were already in there, thanks to the lockers that we have kept to ourselves.

In my locker room, I was greeted by James.

"You finally got her, Cullen," he asked me with a screwed up grin.

I nod, "Yeah."

"When you gonna fuck her," he asked me, bluntly.

I gave him an eye roll, "I don't know," I tell him truthfully.

I knew that I couldn't really go soft too quickly. James would probably make my life a living hell. I guessed I would have to plan his game for a little while. We didn't talk, but I had gotten ready quicker than James. I walked out and heard soft yelling.

"How could you start dating him" I heard a shrilling voice, then figured out that it was Alice, which meant that it was Rosalie and Bella with her.

Rosalie spoke soon after her sister, "She's right Bella. Why are you going out with Edward?"

There was a loud sigh, probably coming from Bella and I was right because she then spoke with a hard voice, "I _like_ him. I know what I'm doing! I don't need you two lecturing me for who I date!"

"But," Alice chirped in, "its Edward...you know his reputation, you know he's just going to sleep with you and then ditch you like every girl he's ever gone out with."

Before anyone else could say anything, I walked into view and stated loudly, "Actually, Alice, it's different this time. I actually like Bella, cousin," I let slip the cousin detail because I wanted Bella to know the truth and to see her reaction.

My arm wrapped around Bella's shoulder loosely as she demanded, "Cousin?"

"Yeah, Bella, Alice and Rosalie are my cousins," I say, "It's been a secret, mostly because they don't like being related to the ex-man-whore."

"Still a man-whore," Rosalie muttered.

Bella takes a sharp intake of air as she starts to calm herself, "You. Are. His. Cousin. And. You. Didn't. Even. Tell. Me," she says slowly, but it sounds awfully dangerous and then her eyes snap to Rosalie, "Don't you dare call him a man-whore!"

Alice argued back, "Bella, do you see what he is doing? He's trying to ruin our friendship!"

"No, Alice," Bella roared, "You are. How could you not tell me that he was your cousin! I thought we were best friends?"

"We are," Rosalie interjected, "We just don't want to be known as the man-whore's cousins."

"Don't call him that," Bella yells at her.

I start to sooth Bella by whispering, "Don't get mad at them. Try to understand their point of view. It's fine. It's not a big secret now is it? I'm here for you. Remember, I'm yours. I like you."

She sighs and whispered to them, "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

They replied together, "We are so sorry."

She nods and then Coach Danker screamed, "Hurry up. You have ten laps to run. Common, let's go...let's go," he chants like a marine that he once was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**BPOV:**

I finally came to forgive Rosalie and Alice for never mentioning that their cousin was indeed Edward. As the days went by, I started to enjoy the company of both my best friends and my boyfriend. Emmett and Jasper finally gave in and sort of accepted the fact that I was dating Edward.

It was one week before the dance and I certainly was enjoying the whole preparation part of the dance. I was busy the girls to finish up the final touches and sold tickets during our lunch period. I was extremely lucky when Edward offered to help out as well. I needed his strength for moving the things into the gym.

Today was my final day before the dance. It was also the last day that I was forced to ruin my lunch in order to sell the last minute dance tickets. I was all alone at the table, since Edward was forced to stay in his Spanish class because he had a personal detention with the teacher. I sighed as I played with my food.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't seem so depressed, especially the day before the dance," a husky voice said.

My head snapped up, wanting to know who had guts to speak to me in such a foul way, "Who do you," but I cut myself off, it was the pig, James, obviously he would say something like that, "Go away."

"Aww," he said, "Don't be mean. I'm here to purchase a dance ticket."

I rolled my eyes, "Its five dollars," I stated in a bored tone.

He leaned in as I gave him an odd look, he whispered, "The dance is going to be memorable, especially since it seems that you've tamed bad boy Cullen...well maybe not."

"What do you mean by that," I seethed.

James smirked, "Do you really think that you could tame the biggest man-whore of the school? You're just a little girl...I bet you that he just wants your virginal pussy then he'll probably throw you away like the others."

I was utterly shocked by his bluntness, I stood up extremely angry, "How dare you," I yelled at him, "How dare you even say those words to me? Do you not know who you are talking to? Wait," I snarled, "I forgot the trash is speaking to me. So, James, why don't you crawl back up to whatever piece of shit hole you came from and stay there."

I could see the words affected him, even though he continued to give me a cool glared. He threw his five one dollar bills before snatching his ticket and stalking off. Before he got too far, he turned around.

"Mark my words, Edward Cullen will never be truly yours. And remember, he's had plenty of others before you...you won't be able to take care of him," he laughed at his final words.

I marched over to him and rudely spoke, "Your attempt to make it seem as if anything you say is worth anything is pathetic. You're pathetic and a neglected kid that's trying to get his parents attention. Guess what? At least, I have people in my life that care for me. All you've got is the whores that you sleep with," I paused before continuing, "Oh wait, you don't even have then because they don't want to stick around with some psychotic loser."

His jaw was clenched out of anger and he was heaving trying to control his anger before he snapped, "I can't wait for Cullen to fuck you. Although, I still think that you aren't worth it...you're not even betting material."

With those words, my fist snapped at him, hitting him in the jaw. James stumbled backwards, obviously surprised by the blow. Thankfully, I chose today to wear leggings, I kicked him in the thigh before leaning down to his body, which was on the ground.

I whispered so that only he could hear, "I'm worth a lot more than a stupid bet. You're lucky that all I did was punch and kick you. I would have knocked you all the way to China. Watch the way you speak to me next time," I flipped my hair back and stalked out of the cafeteria.

I quickly made my way to the reception. Luckily, Mrs. Cope was working today and that she liked me. I leaned against the front desk.

"Mrs. Cope," I started, "I'm not feeling well. Is it possible if I was excused from my last few periods?"

"Of course, dear. Are you alright? What are you last periods? I'll send them a note," she asked, suddenly concerned.

I pulled out my schedule and quickly told her, "Biology, History and Art."

"Alright, dear," she replied, "I'll let them know," as I started to walk away she called out, "I hope you get better."

"Thank you," I walked out, without realizing I walked straight into someone.

I started to apologize until looked up only to see Edward. I gulped and looked away. I wasn't in the mood to face him...I wasn't ready to see him.

"Bella," he started.

I started to move away from him, I stepped around him, but before he grabbed the top part of my arm. I snapped my head back at him and looked into his eyes. I could see the confusion in them, but I was almost certain that he couldn't see the emotions playing my eyes...I couldn't say what I was feeling. I didn't know what I feeling at this point. I seriously hated this feeling because Bella Swan was controlled and was absolutely perfect.

"What's going on," he demanded.

I snapped, "Nothing, I have to go. I'm not feeling well," I pulled away from his grasp.

"What happened," Edward asked, "Did...Did I do something wrong," he asked in a quiet voice.

Before I stop myself, "No...No, of course not," although James' words were playing in my mind over and over again, "I...I just don't feel well at the moment. I'm going home to rest up."

"I don't believe you," he told me through his teeth.

"Why not," I snapped, starting to get extremely irritated and James' words were making my head spin, "What have I ever done to not earn your trust? After everything, between the both of us, I think it's you that shouldn't be trusted! Out of nowhere, you seem interested in me. Out of nowhere! I think you're playing me," he tried to take a hold of my arm, but I pulled away, "Don't touch me," I seethed before running out of the school.

I controlled myself as best as possible, but tears were started to build up. I sat in my car and locked myself in it. My emotions were taking the best of me. So many questions were playing in my mind and I couldn't my ideas in line. Thought after thought, my mind was racing.

Was he playing me? Was he going to make a fool out of me? Poor innocent Bella, right?

I started to realize it didn't matter. No one was going to make me feel inferior. I was the god damn queen of this school. I owned it, this was my place, my kingdom and nobody was going to put me down, not even Edward fucking Cullen.

My breathing started to come out steady. I looked into the rear mirror and changed the sad expression to my best Queen B look. I quickly fixed my make-up and pulled out of the school parking lot. I drove straight to my favourite spot...the cliff at LaPush.

Once I arrived, I parked my car and quickly lounged back against the windshield with my notebook in hand. I started scribbling, words pouring themselves on paper. After some time, I flipped through two pages and started to draw the view from the cliff. It was breath taking. I was in my personal heaven that is until I simply couldn't take the sight of it anymore. I got off and made my way through the forest. Obviously, it wasn't such a good idea at first, but when I rushed through the multiple trees and found a small peaceful looking meadow...I realized that this was my new escape...my new heaven. I lied back on the green grass and looked up at the bright blue sky. I soon figured that I could stay here until late, when my brothers would be expecting me home.

**EPOV:**

I was extremely lucky that Ms. Moore let me leave my lunch detention early, because I was going to be able to meet up with Bella before lunch was over. I had been spending almost every day with her, helping her out with the dance stuff, she 'forced' me to help out, but it wasn't like I minded. I seriously think that she was the best thing that could have happened to me. I completely forgot about my so called personal bet to ruin her. I think I was starting to fall for her.

I was quickly rushing my way through the halls. I was passing the main office, when the door flew open and I stupidly let myself bash into the person coming out of the door.

"I'm so sorry," a familiar voice started, before she completely stopped.

I stared down at her before her name escaped my lips, "Bella!"

I could see the emotions playing across her facial expression, but mostly from the eyes. Her big brown eyes had become even darker than the usual chocolate color that they usually were. She was seriously upset and sad, but she wasn't sure how she felt. Her eyes were like an open book to me and I surprised myself by knowing so much about Bella.

"What's going on," I demanded.

For the first time in quite some time, she snapped at me, "Nothing, I have to go. I'm not feeling well," she told me as she pulled herself out of my loose grasp.

So many things were running in my mind at this point. Bella had never talked to me in such a manner, not since the day we had our confrontation. Maybe I had done something wrong, this scared me...the idea of losing her made me feel depressed.

My voice is low, "What happened," I can feel my calm expression breaking, "Did...did I do something wrong?"

A little too quickly, she responded, "No...No, of course not. I...I just don't feel well at the moment. I'm going home to rest up," she was lying through her teeth and I knew it.

"I don't believe you," I responded simply.

Obviously, this made her extremely furious as she growled at me, "Why not," Bella's tone scared me, "What have I ever done to not earn your trust? After everything, between the both of us, I think it's you that shouldn't be trusted! Out of nowhere, you seem interested in me. Out of nowhere! I think you're playing me," I tried to take a hold of her arm, but she pulled away, "Don't touch me," her words were breaking me apart and then Bella tore my heart out as she rushed out of the hallway out the school...and I didn't follow her.

I tried to keep myself from falling apart and crying like a little brat. I hadn't done anything, nothing came to mind. I don't think I hurt her in any sense. I continued to walk to the cafeteria, I knew I looked defeated. Before I reached the cafeteria, James popped out of nowhere.

"Edward, my man," he said, "I seriously can't wait for you to take care of that bitch Bella. She is starting to get on my nerve."

I looked up at him, "Why? What did she do?"

He told me the incident in the cafeteria and I was seething in the inside. I couldn't show my anger to James, but a question came to mind. Why couldn't I show him that I didn't care about him and that I was so angry that I could kill him?

I seriously wasn't the same person I was before and I wasn't going let James ruin this for me. For the first time in my life, I was happy. I was happy with Bella and I surely wasn't going to lose it.

"Fuck off, James! Why do you have to be so dense, not everyone is going to be like you! Just back off and leave Bella alone," I snapped at him.

He was shocked my voice before he laughed, "Don't worry, man. I don't think it ruined your chance to bang her and ruin her in front of the school."

A chain of cussing escaped my lips before I yelled at him, "You idiot! Did you ever consider the fact that I might actually like her?"

James' eyes bulged out, "Dude, there isn't a girl that can tame us. It's impossible. We are incapable of love. You and I both, because Edward, we are exactly the same," he told me with a dark chuckle.

I was seeing red, I punched in straight in the jaw, "You bastard. You don't get to tell me how I feel. Because I'm telling you now and now only... I fucking love that girl! You heard me," I screamed at him as I threw another punch, "I love Isabella Swan and there is nothing you can say or do to change the fact that I'm in love with her!"

I hadn't noticed that a crowd had formed behind us. James was on the ground, his lips bloody and his nose was probably broken as well. I turned around and started to leave.

"You listen here asshole," James called from behind me, "I know you, you are exactly like me. You are incapable of love. You don't love anyone!"

I looked over my shoulder, "Whatever you say, James. All I know is that I love her and you can't ruin it for me," with those words I left.

As I made my way through the crowd, I saw both Jasper and Emmett staring at me. I looked away, but I knew they wanted to speak to me...right now. I sighed and walked out of the school into the parking lot. I knew Bella's brothers were following me.

I turned around and spoke, "Before you start yelling or hitting me, I'd just like to tell you that I haven't done anything to hurt her."

"Calm down," Emmett started, "We know you haven't. We just wanted to let you know...we are giving you our approval to date our sister. You aren't as bad as you seem...especially if you love her and you showed us that you really did."

"Thank you," I told them, I was feeling somewhat giddy.

Jasper tossed my something, it was a key, I looked up and he smirked, "No one is going to be home until really late. Emmett and I are staying over at a friend's house so if you want to hang out with her then you can."

"Seriously," I was shocked.

Jasper rolled his eyes before Emmett spoke, "Yeah. We are willing to give you a shot. Just don't too anything too crazy."

I nodded and told them goodbye. They chuckled and left to go back to school. I ran to my car and started to drive off to multiple locations...getting stuff, hoping I could apologize to her.

**BPOV:**

It was getting darker and I knew that I should leave my meadow even if I didn't want to. I slowly made my way back to my car. After that, I took my dear time driving back to my house. I knew that Dad and my step-mother wouldn't be home since they had a gala to attend to in Seattle. Emmett and Jasper were probably ordering pizza, so there was no hurry.

I pulled up in the drive-way a few minutes later. The lights were on; I entered my house and walked through the empty halls. Something seemed weird.

"Em? Jazz," I yelled, "I'm home!"

There was no answer, I sighed. Those idiots probably left to eat out or decided to hang out with friends. Well, at least I had the house to myself. I made my way upstairs to my room. The door was closed, but there was a small light shinning and I could see it through the small space. I opened the door to reveal an extraordinarily romantic room. I was having trouble recognizing my bedroom.

Candles were scattered across the room. There were rose petals everywhere, but I could see a small passage that made its way to the balcony. When I walked outside to the balcony, I noticed a romantic dinner table for two. This was making no sense by the second.

"Dinner is served," a seducing voice came from behind me.

I spun around to lock eyes with Edward, who was wearing dark faded jeans with a white t-shirt. He looked sinfully sexy. I felt underdressed, but then something snapped in my mind. What on earth was Edward Cullen doing in my house...in my room!

"What are you doing here," I demanded.

He sighed, "I'm here to tell you something really important. I'm here to apologize for what James told you. I'm here to a lot of things, Bella. I'll tell you all about it over dinner, if you are willing to listen."

"I don't understand," I said softly and shook my head, "This makes no sense. How did you get in? Emmett and Jasper are going to kill you as are my parents."

Edward chuckled at this, "Don't worry, princess. Your brothers are at a friend's house and know I'm here and as for your parents, I know they won't be here until tomorrow morning. I promise not to do anything; I just want to talk over dinner."

I reluctantly answered, "Fine."

"Great," he pulled out the chair out for me then tucked it back in once I was seated.

He placed two plates of mushroom ravioli, my favourite and it looked delicious. The opened a bottle of red wine, which I gave him a look for, but he simply shrugged. He told me that he snatched it from his parents, not that they minded.

He sat down in front of me and smiled at me. He seemed shy, but I couldn't think why. Slowly today's events were fading, but I tried to remind myself not to fall for all the romance.

"What are you doing here," I asked once again after taking a sip of the exquisite wine.

Edward took a deep breath before starting, "James told me what he said and I want to tell you that I'm not playing a game with you. He's just a jerk that thinks that this is me trying to ruin you. I'm not going to lie, at first it was my plan to do so," I was about to interrupt, but he continued, "It's not anymore. That day with you at LaPush, changed my completely. I noticed that you were different. I realized that I didn't want to hurt you, but I truly wanted you. I started to like you, but now...now it's different," he looked at me straight in the eyes before he whispered, "I'm in love with you. I've fallen for you and now I can't get you out of my mind and I don't want to lose you. I just can't. I'm in love with you, Bella. I love you so much!"

My heart was pounding in my chest and my mind was spinning before words escaped my lips, "Seduce my mind and you can have my body. Find my soul and I'm yours forever," this had been such a romantic saying and now she realized why.

Edward's eyes were twinkling with joy, "I'm yours Bella, forever. You found my soul...you showed me that I can love and that I can deserve it."

I remained silent and he did too. The silence was somehow comforting. I suppressed my thoughts for now and paid attention to my dinner...

**EPOV:**

I had spoken the words and she still hadn't said anything. I wondered if she felt the same way at all. If she felt anything for me.

I settled for the silence and continued to eat my dinner, although my appetite was lost. I was going to give up. I was going to leave, I had even stood up. I slowly took a step forward leaving her behind me. She didn't say anything and I took that as a goodbye, I don't want to see you anymore.

I sighed and whispered once more, "I love you, Bella and I hope that one day you see my feelings for you are true," with that I walked out.

I left her room. My heart was tearing apart. I left her house. My heart was torn apart and stepped on, but she still had it. I walked down the driveway to my car, which was parked on the side of the road. Each step was making me feel more and more hallow inside. I was losing my heart, but at least she had it, even if she was breaking it.

**BPOV:**

I sat still. He had gone, leaving me all alone in a romantic mess. What was going on? Was this a game as James put it, but Edward...he didn't make it look as if he was playing me. Memories of them were playing in my mind. It seemed wild for him to tell me that he had been abused; it seemed far-fetched for it to me a pity game.

I shook my head. No, this hadn't been a game. It couldn't have been, because if it had been one, the feelings that were showing were all too real. His emotions towards me seemed far too real for it to be a game.

Tears started to flow down my cheek, it hadn't been a game and I had let him think that I didn't care for me. My heart hurt at the thought of him not being in my life. The feeling...the feelings that were rushing through my veins were far beyond like. I loved him. It was love. I love him. The phrase seemed more than right.

"I love him," I breathed out, "I'm in love with him," I said it more loudly, with more confidence.

I rushed through my room down the stairs. I ran outside and down the drive. I saw his car and started to scream for him, but it was too late. He had pulled out and was driving away from me. He was leaving and then soon enough he was gone.

I was crying. My tears could not be controlled and I was devastated. I broke his heart and my heart in the process. I ran back to my room and fell onto the rose filled bed, balling my eyes out. How was I that stupid? I fell for a stupid rumour by a pig and ruined the one person that made her feel real. For once, I hadn't had to hide behind a facade and now I hadn't broken the one person that was truly real.

For the rest of the night, I cried his name out. My screams were being muffled by the pillow as I continued to cry for the loss of my love. I missed him. I wanted him right now. I needed him. And I was going to fix this...at any cost.

Soon enough, I fell asleep, but it was the most painful sleep ever because every couple hours I would wake up once again and fall back asleep crying.

_**(A/N) Hello! Here it is. I think its been awhile, anyways I hoped you enjoyed it. This is the before last chapter! I know you guys might have hoped for another couple chapters, but no. Unfortunately, there is one chapter left...Hopefully you'll like it! REVIEWS=LOVE=Happy Author=quicker chapter perhaps. :P **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**BPOV:**

The next morning, I reluctantly got out of bed. I did mostly because Emmett had knocked on my door telling me to get ready for school, I seriously didn't want to explain to him why I _didn't_ want to go to school. I wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. I moved around my bedroom and bathroom, slowly preparing myself for the day.

I didn't know how I was going to face Edward today. After everything, he probably hated me because of my idiotic behaviour from last night. He had been so romantic and when I got ready, the beauty of last night was remarkable. I hated that it was tainted...that I had tainted it. I shut my eyes and quickly left the room.

I made my way downstairs to see everyone at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. My father looked up from his newspaper and smiled at me. I simply had to smile back; I was such a daddy's girl. Sarah signalled me to come forward and take a seat next to her. Emmett and Jasper were discussing sports.

"Are you ready for tonight," Sarah asked me.

I was confused, "About what?"

All eyes were on me, which freaked me for a second, "The dance, silly," she replied with a giggle, "Don't tell me you forgot about it. You've been totally excited over it."

"Oh, yeah," I smiled at her, but deep down I was calling myself stupid, "I am. Thanks," I had no date now...I don't think Edward would be bringing me now, maybe Jacob would accept.

My dad spoke up, "Bells, you okay? You seem a bit pale."

"Paler than usual," Jasper piped in.

I glared at Jasper as I answered my father, "No, everything is okay Dad. I just didn't get that much sleep," I looked at Sarah, "I was really excited for tonight."

Emmett was simply watching my every move, analysing my words. He knew something was up...he always knew. I quickly finished my eggs and toast before making my way to my motorcycle. I wasn't going to wait for my brothers, especially Emmett. He'd ask me questions none stop the whole way to school.

I reached Forks High minutes later. I sighed and noticed that Jacob had just arrived as well. I parked next to him. I got off and when I turned around I noticed that he was already there.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me, happily.

I smiled forcefully, "Hey Jake. I got a quick question."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to go to the dance with me tonight," I asked him, "As friends," hopefully he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Jacob bit his lower lip before answering, "I'm sorry, Bells. I'm already going with Megan. She asked me a couple days ago. I thought you were going with Cullen."

A cold voice came from behind me, "She is."

I turned around to face Edward, his facial expression seemed indifferent. He was wearing all black today, as if someone had died. I looked into his eyes, but saw nothing...no emotion.

"I thought you had plans," I spoke, trying to make it seem a bit less awkward.

He shook his head, "Don't worry. I'll pick you up at seven," with that he walked away.

I turned back to Jacob, who gave me a weird look, "I think you should go after him."

I nodded and ran after Edward, calling his name, "Edward! Wait up!"

I saw his shoulder tense up as I reached him. He was angry, I knew that. Why would he want to bring me to the dance then?

"Edward," I started, but he cut me off, "Don't worry, Bella. I'll be your date for the dance after that we won't have anything to do with each other," he started to take a step forward.

"Will you just listen to me for a second," I snapped at him.

He looked at me with cool eyes, "There is nothing left to say or listen to. I think you said it all yesterday."

"Stop acting like a child for one second," I yelled at him, I took him by the arm and started pulling, he reluctantly followed me.

I made my way up the small hill into the forest. I wanted privacy for this moment. He was going to listen; I was going to make him listen to me.

"What are we doing here, Bella," he drawled, "We are going to miss class."

I looked at him straight in the eyes and snarled, "I don't give a shit about class. I want to speak to you now and that is what I am going to do! You are going to listen to me, Edward Cullen!"

He sighed and leaned against the nearest tree, "Go. Speak."

"I'm sorry for last night," I started, "I was shocked and my mind was completely messed up. I never meant to hurt you like I know I did –"

"You didn't hurt me. You could never hurt me," his voice was hard and cold, missing any form of emotion.

"I want to tell you something," I told him, "I _have_ to tell you something."

He snapped, "What? What more do you have to say to me? I've heard enough!"

He was walking away from me, so I screamed it out, "I love you too!"

Edward stopped. He slowly turned around. His face clearly showed how he was surprised and shocked. It all disappeared, only disgusted and anger controlled his facial expression.

**EPOV:**

How dare she? How dare she use those feelings against me? Hadn't I told her that I'd go to the stupid dance with her and then leave her alone? What more could she possibly want from me?

I tried to control myself, but my voice was harsh, "How dare you say that to me?"

"What," she seemed in awe by my reaction, "I'm telling you the truth," Bella continued slowly.

I shook my head, "Don't lie to me! Why would you tell me that? Want me to break in front of you? What more could you want from me? I haven't done anything to you yet you keep coming up to me and trying to break me even further. Are you playing a game? Trying to see what it takes to break the man-whoring Cullen? Tell me, Bella," I screamed furiously.

She was taken aback. She didn't know what to say. Obviously, she didn't. What kind of person enjoyed playing with someone's heart?

"I'm not lying to you, Edward," she cried, her eyes silently begging, "I love you! I know I couldn't tell you last night, but it's true!"

"Don't," I snarled.

"I love you," she took a step forward then another and another, until she was in front of, her hands caressing my cheek, I tried to look away from her, "I love you, so much. It consumes me. I didn't think it was possible, but it's true. I fell for you, Edward. Please," she begged, "believe me. I'm not lying."

I was forced to look into her eyes. Truthfully, I could see the sincere apology in her eyes, it was perfectly clear. Part of me wanted to believe her, but one part...it told me she was lying. For God knows how long, I continued to stare into her deep chocolate brown eyes, slowly falling into them.

"Edward," her voice was soft as if it was an angel speaking, "I love you. I love you, so much Edward."

The words flew from my lips breathlessly, "I love you, too."

The next thing I knew was that her lips were pressed against mine and were moving. Slowly, I responded, kissing her back with passion. My arm wrapped itself around her waist, while my hand played with her loose curls. She pressed herself against me as her arms tightly locked themselves behind my neck.

I pulled away for air, "Say it," I whispered.

"What," she asked me, softly.

"Tell me you love me," I responded.

Her lips brushed themselves against mine gently before she lovingly told me once more, "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you too, Bella Swan," I smiled against her gentle kiss.

We continued to make-out for some time, before we let go of each other. We needed some space. We both took a small step and simply looked at each other. Bella and I were both smiling like fools. We were in love and at this moment, I wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"We should get back," she told me, her voice clearly showed that she didn't want to get back.

I nodded, "We should, but we could stay here for a little while longer."

She bit her lower lips before saying, "Should we simply ditch the rest of the day..."

"I could," I told her, smirking, "If you want? Although, your brothers might think I'm a bad influence on you."

She giggled, "You are, but I don't mind. I like this new me."

I embraced her and whispered, "I like this you, too," before dipping in for a quick kiss.

She took my hand in hers as we made our way back to my car, before speeding off to LaPush. She wanted to show me something...

**BPOV:**

I was going to show him my meadow. I had him now and I wasn't going to lose him. I wasn't going to be stupid anymore and I surely was never going to pay attention to another rumour about him. I knew him. He was mine.

Once we arrived near the cliff, I took his hand and we walked through the forest until we finally found the meadow. The sun was shining bright, so there was a glow in the meadow and it was heavenly. I looked up at him and saw him smile before he stared down at me.

"What is this place," he questioned.

I answered, "This is my meadow. I found it...yesterday," I added lowly.

He didn't say anything at first, but then he whispered, "It's really peaceful here."

"It is," I agreed and marched all the way in the middle and twirled around.

I think I was about to fall when he caught me by the waist. For the first time in some time, I was laughing freely. I loved the fact that I could be real with him...it was something I couldn't do often.

He set me down on my feet, before placing both his hands around my waist. Edward swayed to the right and then the left. He was looking down at me as I looked at him confused.

"What are you doing," I asked with a small giggle.

He smiled and said, "Dancing."

"There's no music, Edward!"

Edward answered, "We don't need it. All we need is the two of us," he then started to hum a soft tune.

I started to follow his lead and then we were dancing. He was spinning me around and we were laughing. The reality that was school was completely forgotten for once and for that I was glad that there wasn't any high school drama.

Hours past and school was going to be done soon. Edward and I were deeply into each other, but we knew that we had to go back to the reality. We were walking towards the forest, when I turned around.

He whispered into my ear, "This will always be our escape from reality, Bella. It's our escape."

I turned back at him and smiled, "I know," with that we quickly made our way back to his car.

He quickly brought me to school so I could get my bike. We quickly said goodbye to one another. He promised me that he would see me at six o'clock sharp.

I reached my house in bliss and for the rest of the time. I relaxed and got myself pretty for my date tonight. Tonight would be a night to remember.

**EPOV:**

I was wondering about my house when I walked into Carlisle. He looked at me and saw my expression. He gave me a smile.

"Did you get her," he asked me.

I smiled brightly, "Yeah. I did. Thanks, Carlisle."

He nodded before walking away, but he called back, "Esme is going to want pictures of you before you leave and with her obviously!"

"Alright," I shouted back at him.

I quickly flipped my phone and texted Bella.

_B,_

_C&E wants pics of the 2 of us. Mind if I picked u up and then came back here. I want to make her happy._

_Xo –E_

Minutes later, I received an answer. It read: _E, Dnt worry. It's kay. I'd luv to meet them. Xox –B_

I smiled at this and quickly checked the time. I had forty-five minutes to get ready and pick up Bella. I went to my room and put of my tux on. Thankfully, it fitted perfectly. I went downstairs and saw that Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room.

Esme stood up and hugged me, "Edward, you look so handsome."

"Thank you," I told her and pulled away.

Carlisle was smiling in the background and he didn't know that I saw him. I guess he was happy that I didn't push Esme away like I usually did. I stood there casually next to Esme, but I quickly caught something that he threw at me. I looked down at my hand and noticed it was car keys.

I looked up at Carlisle with a confused face, "What's this?"

"Your new car," Carlisle responded, happily.

My eyes widened, "A new car? Why?"

He nodded towards Esme, but they both remained silent.

Esme broke the silence, "Go, Edward. I want to meet the girl that has you swoon!"

I chuckled and walked out only to be greeted by a black Aston Martin. I spun around to see Carlisle holding Esme as they both smiled at me. Esme quickly shoo-ed me once again.

I got in and sped down the streets towards Bella's place. I turned onto her street and pulled over when I reached her house. I got out and picked up the corsage that was sitting on the passenger seat. It was a white rose and I thought of Bella right away.

I made my way up the steps and pressed on the doorbell. A lady opened the door; I quickly noticed the resemblance with Jasper and knew straight away that it was their mother. She politely greeted me.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," I greeted.

She waved her hand at me, "Call me Sarah. Mrs. Swan is Charles' mother," she held up a finger before softly yelling, "Bella, sweetheart, your date is here!"

I heard a faint, "Coming!"

She turned around and smiled at me, "Why don't you come wait with my husband and I?"

I followed her into the living room, where Mr. Swan was sipping his coffee mug as he read the newspaper. When his wife announced that I was here, he placed the paper down and looked up at me. I gulped as I noticed that he was giving me the stare down, but I didn't lose my cool.

He smirked, "Well, Edmund, take a seat."

I took a seat as I spoke, "Its Edward, sir."

"Edwin, I'd like to know your attentions with my daughter," ignoring the fact that I had corrected him.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and told him bluntly, "I love your daughter sir. As long as she wants me, I will try and make her the happiest she has ever been. I will do anything for her."

He nodded, but before he could say something he got up as I heard a soft clearing of the throat. I turned around and took a sharp breathe. There in front of me stood Bella. She was beyond beautiful. She wore a simple black dress that had hints of white. Its silver beaded collar wrapped itself around her neck. It hugged her body and intensified her curves in all the right placed. She looked wonderful.

"You're perfect," I whispered, but she heard me.

She spoke directly at her father, "I'm glad you haven't scared him off, Daddy."

He chuckled, "I don't think I could scare him off even if I showed him my gun collection, darling."

"You wouldn't dare," she scowled him, "He already had enough trouble with Emmett and Jasper!"

Before her father could say something, Emmett answered as he and Jasper entered, "Don't worry, Bells. He's head over heels for you."

She sighed and walked over to me, "Hey, handsome."

"Hi beautiful," I told her, leaning her to give her a chaste kiss.

Sarah then walked in with a camera, "Pictures!"

After a dozen of pictures, Bella and I made our way out to my new car. She looked at it, but didn't say anything. I opened the door for her, but before that I opened the corsage box.

"It's beautiful," she gasped as I placed it around her wrist and then she took a seat inside.

I drove back to my house. I quickly got out opening the door for her. I took her hand and we walked together into my house.

**BPOV:**

"We're here," Edward called out.

Edward's adoptive parents entered the room, both of them smiling widely. I guess it was the first time they were meeting Edward's girl. I smiled at the thought. I was his girl now.

"Oh my," his 'mother' gush, "You are beautiful," she came to hug me, when she pulled away she softly spoke, "I'm Esme."

"It's a pleasure meeting you," I tell her truthfully.

Then randomly she shrieked, "Let me go get the camera! I'll be right back," before she ran off.

"Carlisle," Edward started, "I'd like you to meet Bella," he looked at me and said, "Bella, I'd like you to meet Carlisle my godfather and father for all intents and purposes."

His godfather spoke up, "My, I didn't know that you could get such a beautiful girl," he chuckled.

I started to feel my blush crawl up, turning my whole face pink. I looked at Edward, who rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm around my waist as if to comfort me.

Esme came running back in, camera in hand. She was so excited. It seemed as if she was going to the dance. She quickly told us not to move as she took a picture. And then another one and another one...

After I don't know how many shots, Edward groaned, "Mom! Will you quit it already?"

There was a short gasp before silence took over the room's atmosphere. Carlisle and Esme were staring at Edward with their mouth wide open. Edward was shifting on his feet; I could feel that he was nervous...as if he might have said something wrong.

There was a barely audible phrase, "Say it again," it seemed pleading.

He looked at Esme, his eyes shining as he took a step forward and embraced her in a tight hug, "I love you, ma."

Tears were welling up in Esme's eyes. She hugged him back, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. For some reason, this moment many people would believe to be highly personal, but at this moment...right now, I was grateful that I had a chance to see such a wonderful and beautiful scene.

Esme finally let Edward go, but he quickly faced Carlisle, "I was wondering if I could," he looked at Esme then again at Carlisle, "if I could call you Mom and Dad?"

"Of course," Carlisle spoke, "You didn't have to ask, son."

Esme had quickly controlled herself before she started to speak, "Okay! Edward it's time for you to bring Bella to the dance! Go on!"

Her husband and _son_ laughed at this, while I simply giggled softly. Edward took me by the hand and started to make his way out the door. He quickly thanked them and told them that he would see them tomorrow and that they shouldn't wait up for him.

I looked back before I stepped out and said, "It was nice meeting you."

They both smiled, "It was nice meeting you as well," Carlisle then spoke, "Prenditi cura di mio figlio."

"Lo faro. Lo amo con tutto il cuore," I replied in fluent Italian.

Edward didn't seem to understand and didn't care. I was touched at Carlisle's words as he told me to take care of him. I smiled at the statement because I obviously would. I loved him with my whole heart.

As Edward drove us to the dance, I couldn't help, but tell him, "They always hated what I loved," it was barely a whisper, "but I love you. Always will."

"I love you too...forever," was his answer and for once in my life I was on cloud nine and I knew he would never hurt me.

It seemed like a sappy moment, but I didn't care. You may hate what I love, but I don't care because I love him and I love the way he was. And, he loves the way I am.

**The End.**

_**(A/N) That's it! I hoped you enjoyed it! I know it may have not gone with the norm standard, but at the moment I'm in a love/hate situation and I have no idea what I am going to do about it. I want it to work out, but I don't know if it can or will. Hopefully, things work out with him. Anyways, I hoped this was the ending you were looking for. I'm sorry for disappointing those who I might have. **_


End file.
